Big Brother Winchester
by warr2654
Summary: Sam and Dean are not alone, they have a little sister! Protective brother Dean, comforting but still protective big brother Sam. How do they respond to their sister being hurt? Some language!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic! Please review and tell me how I did! Enjoy!**

"Don't forget the pie!" Dean yelled after me as I raced out of the stinky motel room I was forced to share. Sam and Dean were family, but there is no way I could stay in that room for another minute. They had been breathing down my neck and always checking in on me when in the bathroom, that is just a little too extreme for me. I just needed some space from my older (and much larger) protective big brothers.

I know they mean well, but I am not 10 anymore, it's not expected of them anymore, "I am a grown Winchester woman!" No sooner did I yell that at the top of my lungs did I feel someone standing behind me. Their hot, sticky breath caused sweat to roll down my neck and pool at the color of my shirt. Instinctively, I reached into the waistband of my tight Bullhead jeans only to find I had left my 1911 colt back in the room. "Crap. Sam and Dean are going to kill me." Something scratched all the way up my back and then hit me over the head, my world instantly turned upside down and black.

I woke up to the feeling of a needle pulling my skin and someone cradling my pounding head. The smell of musty hotel room and harsh antiseptic assaulted my nostrils and turned my stomach. I moaned and swallowed down the feeling of my stomach contents rising into my throat. I can't puke now; it'll go all over whoever is cleaning the blood on the back of my head. I tried to roll over to better see who was doing what to me, when four rough hands sternly held me down. "Ah no you don't, princess!" Dean was clearly the one stitching up the scratches on my raw back. "You forgot the pie Ash, I would listen to Dean, he's got the needle and thread", Sam warned gently. He was always looking out for me and buffering the arguments between Dean and me. "What happened to you anyways? You didn't even make it to the Impala." There was concern dripping from his voice.

I'm not sure. I was walking to the Impala to pick food, and then I felt someone breathing down my neck and my Colt wasn't there." I answered slurring my words; apparently I had a concussion so I wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Dean finished the last stich and patched up his handy work with gauze. Throwing down the scissors, he backed into his corner, rubbing his blood-free hand over his face in frustration, something our dad did before he blew up. "What the hell, Ash! You knew Crowley and his dicks were out looking for you. How'd you leave the room naked?!"

"I don't know I'm really sorry Dean" I sobbed. I was greeted by Sam scooping me up into his arms effortlessly. I pressed my blood soaked head into the crook of his neck, continuing to sob. Dean huffed and ran out of the room after scooping up his keys and slamming the front door. He wouldn't be coming back for a couple hours and he wouldn't be sober.

Sam pushed me up so I was forced to look into those sad hazel brown eyes. "You know how he gets when either of us are put into harm's way. But, he is right Ashley. You can't just leave without a weapon! Dad taught us better than that."

"I know" I choked out, "It's just you and Dean are always breathing my neck and babying me, especially since that demon hunt in Colorado. Yeah, I got my dumbass possessed, but I'm fine." Sam's mouth had pressed into a thin line, like he was trying to keep himself from spilling the beans on something I wasn't to know about. "Alright Ash, just get some rest before Dean stumbles in, I'll wake you in a couple hours with that concussion of yours. I felt bad, Sam was going to have to play verbal punching bag and nurse tonight, he won't be getting much rest tonight. He kissed me on the forehead and tucked me under the scratchy motel sheets, like he used to when Dean and Dad would go on hunts. I fell into oblivion with tears soaking my pillow- what would I do without my boys?


	2. Chapter 2: Romantic Dinner Date

**AN: Thought I was done with this story, but I guess not! Here is what happened to Ashley before she woke up on the beds back in the motel room. Rate and enjoy!**

* * *

After Dean had gotten back from his night out drinking and sobered up, Sam was finally able to hit the sack. It was now Dean's job to watch over his little sister with that concussion. Sighing, he sat down on the foot of her bed and put his head into his hands. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at Ashley like that, she was scared and hurt. Dean was quickly brought out of his thoughts when the bed he was sitting on moved with the shifting of weight at its other end.

"Dean? Are you alright?" Ashley whispered trying not to wake the sleeping giant on the other bed. Dean turned around with his classic "what me?" face. At the sight of his disheveled, but live sister his face relaxed and he returned her worried stare "Yeah, why?"

"Well for starters you yelled at me then took off, that is a classic Dad move. Now you are sitting on my bed instead of watching whatever you watch on Sam's laptop."

Feeling hurt and exposed Dean turned his back to his younger sister and walked toward the purple duffle on the stained motel room carpet. "Here, put this on. We are going somewhere. Leave a note for Sammy." He grabbed the car keys and headed straight for the door without another word.

Slightly anxious, Ashley quickly threw on the black tank top and jeans Dean had thrown at her. She was careful not to pull the stitches in her back, but she was still in a hurry to catch up with her brother. Dean sat down in the driver's seat of the Impala and quickly asked for help from above, while waiting on Ashley. She opened up the squeaky passenger side door and plopped herself down into the beloved family car.

As they headed toward the interstate the classic tell-tale sign that an angel had entered the area echoed through the car. "Thanks for popping by Cas, want to show her what happened now?" As Castiel the friendly Angel of the Lord respected Dean's wish, he met the youngest Winchester's questioning gaze and placed his hand on her head.

All Ashley saw was Crowley hitting her over the head and falling next to the Impala, keys landing on the cement. When she woke up, she was in a strapless green dress sitting at the table of a fancy five star restaurant with Crowley sitting opposite her. The King of Hell was holding her hand and whispering sweet words into her ear. There was a bottle of champagne sitting in the ice bucket at the end of the table. Crashing and screaming jerked Crowley out of his romantic mood. She was grabbed and held hostage by Crowley. Sam and Dean were beat up, but here to rescue her. At that sight she began struggling against Crowley, cutting up her bare back in the process. Dean lunged and grabbed his sister while Sam swung at anything that dared move with the Demon Blade. Ashley slumped forward once again in her oldest brother's strong arms. Everything went black and Cas removed his hand from her forehead.

"So that is where my scratches came from." she murmured as her senses came back to her. She was in complete shock and was starting to tear up. Dean looked over to the passenger seat with uncertainty in his eyes, "Should I have shown you that?"

"I can't believe it, he loves me. That's why he wants me, that's what Sam was keeping from me!" Ashley turned around to ask Castiel a question, but he was already gone, without a single word spoken. Turning back around in the leather bench seat, she looked at Dean.

"Where are we going to do now?"

"We are going to Bobby's. Sam with join us tomorrow."

* * *

**I may add another chapter, but I don't think so! If you want to hear more about the littlest Winchester let me know! Open to suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3: Memory Lane

_**Memory Lane**_

**AN: I don't know how I feel about this one, I loved the idea but not how it came out. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Some Language!**

Dean and Ashley were almost a Bobby Singer's place. The whole drive to Sioux Falls from Colorado, Dean kept trying to start a conversation with his sister, but she was too dumbfounded to think about responding to Dean's remarks. Why would Crowley be interested in her? What did she do to lead him on? Seeing the youngest Winchester's face screwed up into a million unanswered questions, he gave up and flicked on the radio. "Carry on my Wayward Son" by Kansas infiltrated "Baby's" cab. A sob assaulted the notes of the song and scaring Dean. The car was sharply pulled over to the shoulder. With screeching tires, the black car was stopped. Without hesitation Dean had leaped out of the car and was running over to the passenger's side.

"Ash! Hey, look at me. What is it? What's wrong?"

"This song, going to Bobby's, it reminds me of what I tried so hard not to remember" she hiccupped. Dean was way out of his element-confronting the sister was Sam's job, they were only 10 months apart in age.

Still he tried his best to be the comforting big brother "Reminds you of what?" Dean barked out of frustration, not aware of the effect it had on Ashley in her fragile state.

Finally at her breaking point, Ashley yelled at her brother "Sammy dying! You going to hell! You both left me alone!" She was completely hysterical no matter what Dean did, nothing helped. Finally he stood up and pulled his sister out of the car against his chest. She sobbed and sobbed, tears staining his black t-shirt and soaking it straight through. Ashley's thin frame shook harder with each sob. Without bothering to pull his sister away, Dean placed his chin on top of her dyed-auburn head. She was always partial to red hair, but still wanted to look like part of the family.

"You know, I brought Sam back because he knew how to deal with all this crap, he has always been the peace-keeper for this family."

"You did it for me?" Ashely's shaking had slowed down immensely. "I made that deal not thinking straight. When I went to Hell kicking and screaming, before Yellow-eyes came in to do what he did to me, your face is what I saw, not Sammy's."

This surprised the hysteria right out of Ashley and was flooded with complete calm. The rumble of another car coming up the road caught both Winchesters off guard. Ashley was pushed away by Dean, quickly recovering she grabbed Dean's gun out of the glove box and tossed the cold metallic instrument at him. She quickly took her position behind the protective burly man. His back was tense, protecting special cargo with one gun. The muscles were quivering uncontrollably under the leather jacket. Ashley was unsure what to do or how to help.

The car finally came into view-Dean's muscles relaxed once his eyes saw who was driving. Lowering the gun "How'd you catch up so fast, Sammy?"

As Sam got out of the clearly stolen car, he laughed at the sight before him. "Cas told me you guys stopped all of a sudden and that he didn't know what was happening, so I should hurry. Glad to see I inly missed a chick-flick moment. "

"What makes you think we had a chick flick moment?" Ashley was quick to retort.

"His wet t-shirt contest entry" Sam pointed out while trying to choke back a laugh.

Dean finally looked down at the hot mess he was wearing, his shirt was soaking, tear stained, and misshapen. Looking up, a sparkle in his eye "Son of a bitch!" echoed down the road.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep little Winchester

_**Sleep little Winchester, don't you cry...**_

**AN: Sorry it is really long! I had a lot to say here. AS requested, Crowley comes in for a visit. Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions! Started out as a one shot, but now it has kind of morphed! Enjoy!**

Sam dumped the car he procured for the backseat of the Impala. After spending all night playing nurse and babysitting the drunk, Sam was exhausted. "Hey can you turn down the radio? I'm beat from taking care of you two" Sam yawned as he sprawled out on the short leather bench seat.

"Yeah, sure thing Sam." Dean responded, slowly turning the music down to a level almost inaudible. After a few more miles of driving with nothing to look at, Dean looked over at Ashley in the passenger seat. She was staring out the windshield with a blank stare on her face. She was thinking about everything that had transpired in this the longest day she has ever experienced-well except for that one time Sam and her were stuck in Tuesday after Tuesday.

"Hey Ash" Dean interjected Ashley's thoughts, "you want to drive for a bit?" Stunned, Ashley looked over at her brother, and for the first time noticed the dark circles forming under his eyes. Completely confused, Ashley looked over at her brother "You sure? You never let me drive your car Dean, hell you barley let Sam drive it."

"Yeah well, he is passed out on the back plus, I am tired and could use a little sleep myself." Dean responded as he eased the black car over to the shoulder and tossed the keys at Ashley before he climbed out. Giddy, Ashley got out of the car barefoot and passed Dean as they switched sides. Laughing, Ashley took this time to poke some fun with her brother "You know, your shirt really looks like crap Dean. You should think twice before letting your kid sister bawl all over your favorite shirt." Dean scoffed as he climbed into the passenger side of his car.

Ashely got behind the large wheel of the infamous "Baby" and eased the car back onto the highway; before she eve hit the speed limit Dean was snoring softly next to her. Ashley was smiling ear to ear the rest of the way to Bobby's. Driving had always been her way to clear her head and feel better.

She pulled up in the dirt lot of Singer's Salvage Yard with a goofy grin still plastered on her face. Looking first at the back seat, her oaf of a brother was awkwardly sprawled out on the bench seat. He was snoring softly with his arm behind his neck and the other laid out on the top of the seat, snoring softly. Ashley next looked to her right, Dean was sleeping off the last of his drunken escapade. He had his gray jacket balled up as a pillow and was leaning against the passenger door, murmuring something in his deep sleep. In this happy mood, she decided to play a prank on her family, after all she was always at their disposal. Settling down to enjoy the show, Ashely turned up the radio to full capacity and watched as both boys jumped ready to attack the thing responsible for scaring them, until it is they saw their little sister laughing deviously in the front seat.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Sam croaked out as he calmed himself down, wiping sleep from his eyes. He too joined in with the laughing as he stretched his cramped legs. Leaning forward he saw Dean wasn't laughing with them; instead he was staring out the windshield with a look of rage in his hazel sleep-crusted eyes. Sam caught his gaze and saw the thing that had scared Dean so badly. It was a short man with black hair and a black over coat standing a couple feet from the front of the Impala. Crowley. Sam instantly reached for the shot gun stowed behind him and jumped out of the small backseat to grab Ashley and shove her behind him. Dean opened the door and started walking towards the demon, knowing Sam had a gun pointed at Crowley.

"What do you want, Crowley?" Dean barked

"Your lovely sister" Crowley sang back, pompously.

"Like hell you will." a gruff voice answered back.

"Bobby." Sam sighed with relief behind his voice.

"Ah, big family reunion, I take it. Sorry to intrude boys, but I am going to have to take my wife back with me." Crowley threw in.

"Wife?" Ashley squeaked from behind the large wall in front of her. Looking over at Bobby, she threw the question at him "I am Crowley's wife? They hell is he talking about Bobby?" Ashley was very queasy and her head had begun to spin. She grabbed Sam's shirt for support and to let him know she was going to need a hand sometime soon. Tossing the shot gun to his brother, Sam turned around just as Ashley's knees gave out on her and grabbed her bridal style to keep her from scraping herself on the dirt covered ground. Sam brought his sister inside to set her down while she was still focused in this world.

Dean had come in before Sam had even placed Ashley down on the couch in the sitting room. "He's gone. Said he didn't want to scare her and vanished." Dean informed the others while throwing the shot gun on the floor next to the couch. Sam started to walk towards the kitchen when Ashley squeaked out "Sam, please don't leave me?" Feeling sorry for leaving his sister, he sat down above her head, hand absently stroking her hair while fuming inside. His sister was a strong girl, but she had way too much thrown onto her plate today. She was scared, she was weak, and she was in need of someone to stay with her. She was never this way, she was the one patching up him and his brother whenever they got hurt. She was the one staying with them. "I wouldn't dream of it." he answered absent mindedly. Smiling, Ashley rolled over to look at her brother; his eyes were glazed over but she still had to say it. "That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me." Right as the words left her mouth, Ashley's world started to tilt and turned black.

* * *

Ashley woke up a couple hours later, the sun had gone down and there were sounds of snoring next to her. She pressed herself up into a sitting position, she saw Sam passed out next to her, smiling she noticed she was completely cotton mouthed and in need of water. Throwing the green afghan off of her, she padded into the kitchen to grab some water, maybe a beer instead.

"Hey lovely" a British accent echoed through the kitchen. Flipping on the light, her fears had been correct, Crowley was sitting at the dusty kitchen table. "What do you want from me?" Ashley mustered out of her dry mouth.

"I- just you remind me of my wife and I miss her much. Being King of Crossroads has taken my mind off things, but once your big brother Dean came and made a deal to save Sam, I decided to make it my business learning everything about you Winchesters."

Stunned at the memory that Dean and Sam had both left her alone for a period of time, it took all Ashley had to alert the sleeping boy in the next room without alerting Crowley right away. "Look! I am not your wife, nor will I ever be! Get out!"

The sound of heavy footsteps walking in behind her eased Ashely's fears and reminded her that her brother was alive again. "Ash? You alright?" Turning the corner, Sam laid eyes on the cause to her screaming "Crowley."

Two more sets of footsteps were making their way downstairs. "Ash?" Dean called out, "where are you?"

"Boy, they are in the kitchen." Bobby answered for them. "Get the girl out of here." Bobby was walking straight towards Crowley with iron in his hands "I'll take care of Romeo here."

* * *

Sam grabbed his little sister, who was once again on the verge of passing out. Supporting her weight, he brought her back to the sitting room.

"Who was Crowley's wife?" Ashely asked Sam, who was looking down at her with sadness in his puppy eyes. He covered her with the afghan again, trying to calm her "Ash, you don't need to know-"

"Yes I do" she interrupted him "why does he want me?".

"Alright, I'll do some research and tell you later. Dean will stay with you tonight while I do research." Sam agreed, as Dean had walked into the sitting room. He gave Ashley a quick nod as he grabbed the pillow at the base of the couch and sank to the floor. Comforted knowing both her brothers were within an arm's reach, she fell into a deep sleep riddled with many nightmares, unknown to either Sam or Dean. She had gotten good at hiding her feelings, even when she was asleep and at her emotion's mercy. After Sam had been stabbed, she refused to leave Dean's side. When she had found out that Dean soled his soul for Sam, Ashley was glued to Sam's side-knowing sooner or later he would be all she had left. She tossed and turned with this thought in her subconscious and being relived in her nightmares.

* * *

Ashley was passed out on the couch, making only a couple shallow moans in her sleep, Dean was on the floor right beside the red velvet seater, hand inches from Ashley's. Sam was still sitting at the oak desk pouring over stacks of books. He was on his third cup of coffee when he finally found something.

"Dean" Sam whispered "hey, Dean! I got something." Snoring, Dean rolled over, back cracking with every movement. "Yeah, what?" he groggily answered, eyes searching over the whole room and falling on his sister. Questions began to fill his head, anger was flowing through every inch of his body; no one hurts his sister, no one breaks his strong girl down to a scared shell of a person. "Where's Crowley?" Dean asked as he sat up, driven by rage.

"Bunker with Bobby. Look at this." Sam urged his older brother off the hardwood floor. Dean finally obliged and stood up from the ground, bones moaning even more at the new strain on his body. He peered over Sam's shoulder at a dusty leather bound book, pages were turning yellow with age. Dean found himself staring at an old picture of Crowley and a woman at his side, a woman who looked exactly like his little sister. "Son of a bitch" Dean sighed, as he took a seat back on the couch Ashley was sleeping on. "What are we going to tell her now?"


	5. Chapter 5: Red has met his end

_**Red has met his end**_

**AN: This chapter might come as a little shock, I didn't even see it coming till it was too late! It does get really fluffy and kind of went out on a limb towards then end, being as I have no siblings myself I'm not sure if it will be taken how I meant it to be.**

**This might be one of my last chapters, I am deffinitly getting close to the end here. If you guys do want to see more or if you have any suggestions let me know!**

Ashley woke up with a jolt and sweat running down her forehead. From the looks of the sitting room, her brothers had been working all night and only recently fallen asleep. "That's it." She muttered to herself. All she could think of was that she was done sleeping and being a little girl; tired of being weak and having her brothers see her as someone who is going to pass out at any moment. She sat herself up with these thoughts running through her mind. "I need to go running" she said out loud before realizing it was just loud enough to make Dean stir. Deciding she had sat around long enough Ashley got up and located her duffel, grabbing her running clothes from the mess of quickly packed items.

Running was something she picked up from Sam when Dean had gone to Hell. Sam would always leave before dawn and come back right before she woke up, but she liked to go for a run the opposite way when he would leave. Running to her was a way to clear her mind-it made her feel in control of everything going around her. Looking up with a new found sense of calm, she noticed the position of the bright sun "It's around noon." she said to herself, sighing "I've got to be back soon so they don't worry."

She started to run and not paying any mind to anything else around her, vowing to only run a couple miles so she had plenty of time to get back before her brothers or Bobby woke up. The rhythm of her feet falling against the ground kept her mind in reality even if she was running on autopilot-only her sense of direction in use to loop her back to Bobby's front door. Ashley was smiling; she hadn't felt as good as she did now with sweat running down her back and heavy breathing.

Dean was just starting to stir on the couch; Sam was still passed out mouth open on Bobby's wood desk. Not wanting to scare her oldest brother into an early morning adrenaline rush and Sam to have a gun pointed at her head, she crept slowly back into the house, careful to avoid the squeaky floor board right in the middle of the doorway-both her and her brothers have spent so much time at Bobby's house, they know every inch of his run down house. Smiling at herself, she sat back down on the couch expecting a minute to catch her energy, instead Dean woke up from the shift of weight "Where have you been?" Dean whispered careful not to wake his brother.

"I went for a run, just got back" Ashley panted happily.

"You and Sam are both crazy" Dean yawned and re-positioning himself from his previous sleeping situation. "Well, do you feel better?"

Getting another idea, Ashley looked over at her brother with raised eyebrows and a smirk in her lips "I feel like I need to shoot or punch something."

Dean caught on to his sister's implication. "Alright princess," he croaked standing up "let's go put some mileage on Bobby's bag."

* * *

The two Winchester's had a great time bonding with fist flying and straining their muscles. Both were sweating up a storm and finally warmed up, they turned to sparing and Ashley was winning, until she took a swing at Dean and felt everything in her back rip apart. Apparently Dean and heard what she felt and was stripping the gloves off with worry in his eyes. Ashley's back was bear because she had resulted to only wearing a sports bra once the punches started flying. Dean turned Ashley around and inspected the mess on her back "Dammit, you pulled all of your stitches."

"Shit." Ashley breathed out sharply, as she shuffled back into the house and heading straight for Bobby. Sam took one look at his sister's back and grabbed the plastic bottle of whiskey and a shot glass while Bobby got the first aid kit.

"You're having a bad week darling." a British voice pierced the confusion in the kitchen.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Dean barked as he closed the space between him and the other side of the kitchen, where the red-eyed demon was standing. Sam jumped on his brother's heels and dragged him away from the demon

"He's here to explain what we found!" Sam yelled. Dean backed away only to stand in front of his sister.

"You found something?" Ashley exhaled when Bobby pulled the black thread through her puckered skin again.

"A picture," Sam explained turning towards her "of Crowley and a woman named Naomi, who just so happens to look just like you."

Unsure of how to respond, Ashley picked up the bottle of makeshift wound cleaner and took a big long swig, feeling the liquid burn all the way down her throat.

* * *

Bobby was finally done stitching up Ashley's back again and was cleaning up the blood from the area. She was still sitting in her sports bra sipping from the bottle, stone faced.

"You know kid" Bobby dared "just cause some bitch of hell came in here looking for ya' doesn't mean he's going to get his wish."

Getting up and placing the bottle on the red stained table, Ashley slipped the knife off the table away from the watchful eye of her father figure. "I'm just going to kill him." Ashley said as she ran straight for Crowley, plunging the knife deep into his chest. Hearing the commotion, Sam and Dean ran in only to see the knife in Ashley's hand and Bobby staring at her unable to move. Sam just stared while Dean looked at the youngest Winchester with a grin growing on his stubble ridden face. "I wanted to gank that son of a bitch."

After killing Crowley, Ashley had decided she needed to clear her head again, and punching Dean was out of the question this time. Throwing on a shirt, she walked out to the salvage yard to see what Bobby had this time, she used to do this every time Daddy Winchester dropped the kids off-Mustangs were always her favorite. As she walked down an aisle, she came across a mangled and rusty look alike of Baby. Instantly memories Ashley tried so hard to forget started to flood back; Dean was laying in the hospital bed on life support, Dad making a deal with Yellow Eyes to save Dean. It was as if Ashley was forced to watch her two eldest family members leave her alone in the messed up world again. Tears starting to roll down her cheeks, she stepped closer to inspect the interior, but then there were footsteps walking up behind her. Chocking back sobs and wiping away tears, she turned toward the intruder walking up behind her.

"Why'd you do it Ash?" Sam asked

"Why wouldn't I? He keeps coming after me and seeing me as this Naomi whore!" She was hysterical, again.

Looking down at his feet he shrugged in agreement. "You really aren't okay are you?" Sam prodded.

"No" Ashley snickered "but you know, whenever I got scared when I was a kid I would sleep curled up at the foot of your bed. When you started to move around before you woke up, I would go back to my bed."

Sam smiled from ear to ear "I know" he responded, mischief in his eyes. "You're blushing Ash."

Ashley was surprised, "I thought this was just my secret. I almost wish I was 5 again so I could curl up back at the foot of your bed."

Walking towards his broken sister, Sam cupped his hand under her chin forcing her hazel eyes to meet his "How about you leave the couch for Dean tonight and we push another bed into the spare room upstairs? You know Dean is going to laugh-"

"I know" Ashley interrupted him laughing "I'd like that."

**AN: Hope this last part isn't seen as inappropriate! I would have had them share the same bed at first, but I thought that is really pushing it. Tell me what you thought! I personally thought it was time to show what Ashley Winchester was finally made of!**


	6. Chapter 6: Run Run Faraway

_**Run Run Faraway**_

Sam woke up with a feeling that his bed had gotten much shorter. Yawning and stretching he heard a squeak as his foot hit something. "Ash, what's going on?" Sam asked sitting himself up against his headboard. She had her back towards him and was sitting knees to chest.

"I couldn't sleep after a bad dream" she mustered out. Ashley peeked over her shoulder to see am sitting up with his arms folded behind his head, he was staring at her with a look similar to a confused puppy. "Wanna talk about it?" Sam dared.

"Can we go for a run instead?" Ashley side stepped the question, throwing on her gray running shoes without waiting for an answer. "Sure" she heard Sam answer as sheets began to rustle.

* * *

They had run a couple miles when Ashley stopped to stretch; the pounding of her feet against the packed Earth had loosened the thoughts of last night in her mind. Sam was leaning against the tree, stretching out the last bit of sleep from his back and arm muscles. Relaxing his now awake muscles, he looked at Ashley stretching her hamstrings with the confused puppy expression still littering his face.

Giving up on the silent game, Ashley turned and looked at Sam "It was about when you went to Hell" she danced around the last word, attempting not to set him into another attack at his crumbling wall. Sam was stunned, Ashely never brings up his trip down stairs because of the effect it had on him.

"What about it" Sam asked clearing his throat of any weakness that might cause it to shake.

"You beating Dean to a pulp and then swan diving in." Sam hung his head in shame, clearly remembering Ashley propping up Dean from behind. Ashley was sobbing with a bloody mess of hair stuck to her temple, where she was thrown by Sam himself against a rock.  
"Yeah, I know what that did to you guys" Sam said fingering the jagged scar on his palm.

"But that isn't what hurt me the most, it was you leaving me! Then Dean leaving me with Bobby when he went running to Lisa and Ben's" she blurted out. For a few moments, Sam was lost but he quickly realized what was plaguing Ashley, other than female hormones. "This is being Naomi 'reincarnated' and not really being a part of the family" Sam guessed, but with the look on her face, he had hit the nail on the head. It was true, Ashley had never felt like she belonged among the 3 Winchester men. John always looked at her like she was a ghost, sometimes she would even catch teenage rebel Dean glaring at her, all because she was a splitting image of her late mother-long curly blonde hair.

"I look like Mom, Dad never loved me like his good little solider and prodigal son" Ashley spat out with pain behind her words "and Dean just dropped me off like an unwanted puppy." Changing her tone to a soft and careful tone, she looked up at her giant brother "I want to leave Sammy" Ashley finished.

"I'm not going to let you do that, Ashley" Sam warned. His jaw was set into a hard sharp line, showing Ashley she was overruled and she knew it so she took off in a sprint the rest of the way back to the salvage yard. Sighing Sam took after her, as long as his clumsy legs would allow.

* * *

Dean was working under his pride and joy's hood with a grease stained white shirt, when Ashely came speeding by-Sam was close behind her with anger clearly brewing in his brother.

"What happened to her?" Dean barked at Sam.

"Me? I did nothing, you are the one who left her stranded on a porch because you couldn't stand to look at her" Sam exploded. Dean was stunned but quickly shook it off to get into his little brother's face "Don't you talk about Mom" he shot as he took a step back to avoid a hit from Sam's clenched fists. Sam laughed; driving home his point just became so much easier.

"Exactly! All you see in her is Mom, that's why she dyes her hair" Sam started to walk away, but stopped short of the rotten landing, "She wants to run away Dean" he finished without turning around to look at him, he finished the conversation with a slam of the screen door.

* * *

Sam was sitting at the desk pouring over Bobby's books, when the man himself walked in with hands in his pocket.

"Found anything?" the gruff old man interrupted Sam's research.  
"Yeah, in Nebraska. Weird deaths dealing with childhood fears, we are getting out of your hair soon Bobby" Sam cleared his throat before answering. Nodding, Bobby walked out of the sitting room and heading towards the basement.

Sam gathered up all his findings and headed toward the war zone. Ashley was lying in bed on her side with her back towards the door.

"Hey, I found a case" Sam said sitting on the edge of her bed, causing the old spring mattress to fold under his weight. Ashley had no choice but to end up closer to Sam then she had wanted. "Alright, Ill go tell Dean to wrap up Baby's checkup" Ashley sniffled as she slipped out from udner the sheets from the opposite side. Sam was left alone in the guest room.

**AN: Next chapter may take me a little while, please stick with me here! It'll be a good one though! Let me know what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7: Burning rubber

_**Burning Rubber; Wearing Down the Soul**_

**AN: Little detail fix, in the last chapter I said Nebraska is where the case was, my bad it is supposed to be Kansas! Loosely based on 7x14, but not totally, so because of this let me just say I do not own Supernatural of these lovely boys. Enjoy and let me know what you think, I do take that stuff into consideration.**

The hunt in Kansas had gone well for the Winchesters, Ashley saved Sam's pathetic ass from two clowns tossing him around like a rag doll and Dean solved the mystery at Plunky Pennywhistle's Magic Menagerie. Ashley had taken a couple hits at the two glitter stuffed clowns, so naturally she was covered in the sparkly substance that always seemed to hang around too long and was exceptionally hard to get off, but then again Sam was in worse shape.

"You two look like you got attacked by some PCP-crazed strippers" Dean laughed.

"Dude, one of them sprayed me with seltzer water from his flower" Sam smiled. This caused Dean to laugh even more. "Come on, let's get out of here" Dean managed to get out in between laughing fits as both of his little siblings headed towards the Impala. Sam looked down at his younger sister, this was the happiest he had ever seen her.

They were heading down to a cheap motel just outside the state lines, they figured they would get there close to noon, so Ashley took the back seat to stretch and complete her much needed alone time as best she could. Sam and Dean were engaged in a playful banter over who should pick the music-the driver or the one terrorized by his worst fear. While the debate was going on, she stretched out in the back seat and happily dozed.

The car had finally stopped rumbling and Ashley woke from her lazy nap to find herself alone in the car. Dean had gone into the motel office to book a room and Sam was stretching his cramped legs out in the nice sunshine. Deciding to join Sam, she ducked out of the back and leaned against the car next to where he was standing.

"Wanna go for a run?" Sam asked with a small smirk spreading across his face.

Voice still heavy with sleep, Ashley tried as best as she could to agree, but it came out more like a frog's ribbit, so instead she nodded her head with a huge smile spreading across it.

"You freaks go running. Me on the other hand am going to troll for some chicks" Dean said in his best suave voice as he tossed a room key at Ashley and handed two duffle bags to Sam. Without another glance at them, Dean drove out of the parking lot, burning rubber in his haste to go get laid. Ashley quickly opened up the door to the musty motel room and quickly claimed the space between the two queen beds as her sleeping ground; it was only fair to give the boys the bed this time, her back was healed and she had monopolized the bed situation for long enough.

Within minutes, Sam and Ashley were on their way to a local park to run hills and work on their base training. Ashley was flying ahead of Sam, being as she was built more like a sprinter with her long legs and shorter torso. Sam on the other hand was built like a door, no way he was going to be able to run sprints as well as she could. After a couple hours of working out, Ashley took pity on Sam and decided it was time to go get something to eat.

* * *

"So, decided to stick around with us and not to go running off?" Sam asked without looking up from his salad, taking another large amount in his mouth.

"Well, I figured I would stick around just in case more clowns showed up" Ashley joked, laughing at how Sam's body instantly tensed up at the word. "You can get the first shower when we get back" Ashley offered as she took a sip of her water, "I'm still beat anyways, so I'm going to nap a bit more."

"Uh, alright" Sam answered with a hint of worry behind his words "let's go then."

Sam always took long showers, so she settled down in her little space and dozed off. This time for Sam though, his shower was even longer as he was stuck asking himself a bunch of questions. Why was Ash sleeping so much lately? Was she actually sleeping at night, or was she just pretending to? Wiping the dripping water from his face, he stepped out of the shower to hear yelps and moans coming from the other room. He quickly toweled off to go see what was happening.

* * *

It couldn't have been minutes after she dozed off that Ashley started to come out of her deep sleep to shaking and something wet dripping on her face.

"Ash!" Sam yelled close to her face, loud enough to finally snap her out of dream land.

"What?!" she asked adrenaline racing through her veins and eyes wide with fear that had found their way up to her brother's.

"You were screaming" Sam said calming down and leaning against a bed, pushing his wet hair back from his face "what was it?"

"Uh, I don't know" Ashley answered truthfully, wiping the water droplets from her forehead with the back of her hand. But just as she did this, it all came rushing back to her. Crowley, Dean, Sam, John, even her mother had all died and she was the only one that hadn't. Was it guilt that caused all these dreams? Seeing the look of horror on her face, Sam pulled his sister up with him to a standing position and steadied her on her feet. "Go take a shower, clear your head. It's close to evening anyways" Sam instructed in his best Dean voice possible. It was pure instinct and he hated that it happened, but it had snapped Ashley out of her daze and she nodded, going into the steamy bathroom and shutting the door, but not locking it knowing Sam would have a conniption if she had.

When she was done, Sam told her they were going to share a bed that night, "just like when we were little and Dad left Dean in charge when he went on a hunt".

"Isn't that, I don't know, wrong?" Ashley asked.

Laughing to himself but seeing her point, Sam shook his head "just don't go spooning me tonight-that is where I draw the line."

"Deal" she answered as she climbed under the scratchy motel sheets on the side of the bed farthest from the door; Winchester protocol being youngest as far from possible danger as possible. Sam climbed into bed behind her and propped himself up on the headboard to watch some TV until sleep overcame him as well. Felling the shift in weight on the bed's springs and hearing the TV click on, Ashley rolled over to face Sam and used his shoulder as a pillow. Sam caught his sister's gaze and smiled a soft smile then went back to watching some cop show on the small box, she fell asleep to the sounds of gun fire and a heartbeat.

* * *

A cough woke her up from the uneventful sleep she was filled with, and standing in the door way the culprit of the cough looked at the weird site before him. Dean was trying to process how Sam had fallen asleep in the same bed as Ashley, who had been using Sam as her pillow, but upon seeing her small hazel eyes looking back at him threw up his hands in surrender and began to take off his shoes and coat to sleep in the bed closest to the door. Ashely quickly fell back asleep to the sounds of Sam's gentle snores with the notion that tomorrow morning would be an awkward one floating around her groggy brain. Light was just starting to break through the windows when Ashley was jolted awake by her most recent dream. Rolling her eyes to look up, Sam had been woken by the same thing, but apparently earlier than she. That is when she realized that the sheets were in a tangled mess around her and Sam's white tank top was soaked though and though, hoping her next instinct was wrong, she looked over Sam's body to see Dean sitting up in his bed also looking at her, but he had a knife in his hand from panic of attack.

"Crap" she croaked and felt the red flush spreading across her face and down her neck "this is going to be a long day."

**Thank you to all who has followed/favorited/reviewed this story! The support means so much to me! I am going through a busy time in school, so posts may come fewer and further in between, but I am still writing! Don't give up on me, you won't regret sitting by me :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Locked and Cursed

_**Locked and Cursed**_

**AN: I'm trying to slowly get away from Ashley being a weakling, and I listened to a couple reviews, so keep throwing them at me! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Dean hadn't moved from the bed, but hadn't gone back to sleep either. Sam offered to go grab some breakfast, leaving Ashley alone in the room with Dean to pace and take the brunt of his judging stare. Getting dizzy from walking in circles, she stopped and turned towards the bed carefully asking "So, how was your night?"

"Peachy" Dean answered shortly, "your's sure seemed to be more snuggly" Dean pushed, looking at his sister with questions all over his face.

"That's greaaaat" Ashley answered sarcastically, pulling on her words purposefully to ignore the snide remark Dean had thrown in there. She sat back down on the sweat soaked bed, grimacing at the new smell of the bed "Great now it smells like sweat and sex" she chuckled, "even better".

"Usually comes out of a shared bed-" Dean laughed, but quickly stopped seeing the face Ashley wore, "sorry" he quickly shut up. Seeing the red spread up from her neck Dean sighed and rolled over from the middle of the bed "Alright, get over here" Dean ordered, patting the space next to him. Seeing her hesitation, he put his hands up in surrender mumbling "mine doesn't smell like sweaty ass". Reluctantly, Ashley stood up and flopped down, crossing her scarred legs like she was in Kindergarten again. "What the hell is going on with you? You're turning into some softy-teenage girl" he poked.

"Bad dreams, that's all" Ashley confessed with hesitation behind her words.

"So, you need to share a bed?" he chuckled, scrubbing a hand over his stumbled face in bewilderment.

"I guess, I used to do it when I was a kid and Dad left you the job of watching over 'Sammy and your sister'. When I had a bad dream, I would leave the other bed and curl up at the foot of his" she admitted.

"Yeah, yeah I remember thinking that was weird" Dean said, looking at his sister. "What are these dreams about?" Ashley looked up at Dean's shoulder, although the mark had faded the memories attached to the handprint were fresh as they had ever been. Ashley looked away again, but lifted her arms up to feel the puckered skin of new scars on her back.

"Right" Dean mumbled "you know those are going to suck during your notorious one night flings" he spoke up, winking at his fragile sister. Sam walked in carrying a large amount of steaming food and drink. "Ash, what was your dream about last night?" Sam dared, handing a cup of coffee to Dean and looking her in the eye. That's when she saw the dark mark on his temple, her face falling she could feel the tears form behind her eyelids. "Hey, Sammy can take a hit" Dean tried to calm her down again "actually its good for him, knocks him off his high horse every once in a while" Dean joked, punching Sam in the shoulder. "Dad carrying me out of the fire that night" she started but continued once she saw the confusion flash on both the boy's face "it was like I lived it, it wasn't just a story I visualized."

"Well did sharing the bed with this smelly giant help?" Dean poked.

"Seemed like it" she smiled, "just for a bit at least" she responded, getting up and grabbing a box of food from the table and shoveling her mouth full of piping hot hash browns. "Should I ask them if it meant anything?" By them, she meant the tarot cards she carried around with her everywhere-it was her secret weapon and she never went anywhere without them. Dean hated the idea of opening the door to spirits, so she never did it around the place they were staying, but he still admitted it was a good skill to have around.

"Maybe, but do you really think they will clear anything up for you?" Sam said, trying to prove a point.

"Yeah, you're probably right" she admitted, shoveling a forkful of eggs into her mouth. Truth was, she was just as stumped as to why this was happening.

"You know what?" Dean blurted out, causing Sam to choke on his scalding coffee "We should go, hit the road and find a case."

"Sounds good to me" Sam shrugged, "I'll hit the books while you two go get us some cash." This finally got a smile from Ashley as she got ready to go out with Dean.

* * *

Sam had found a case in Oregon, so after packing up, they headed west. Ashley was tired of sleeping, even though she was still exhausted, so she slipped up front to sit between her two brothers on the Impala's bench seat. Sam was reading while Dean was singing along to some Metallica album. Content, she laid her head on Dean's shoulder-this was the kind of things she missed, family time. It was cut short by the flutter of wings, signaling someone from up above had stopped in for a visit. Ashley shifted back to join Cas and to allow Sam to turn around and look at him while he spoke. "Hey Cas" Ashley said, buckling up in the back.

"Ashley" he nodded back her way.

"What's up Cas" Dean asked from the front.

"Heaven's full of talk about Crowley" Cas informed the car of hunters. Hearing his name had the hunters on edge.

"What about him?" Ashley asked her voice shaking ever so slightly.

"He survived the stab" Cas started "but just barely. Watch yourself" he said looking over at the paling girl.

"How?" Sam gaped.

"The angel's aren't sure" Cas said before disappearing from the car. Ashley's mouth had gone bone dry with panic she curled into herself and just let the tears flow down her cheeks silently.

* * *

Getting to Portland had made it slightly easier to put the new Crowley situation on the back burner. Ashley was going through the motions of locking up and disposing of all the cursed objects the dummy store owner and sold out of the creepy safe. "How can people be so damn clueless" she murmured to herself as she placed the antique porno into its respected box with tongs. Sam and Dean had just brought the last two objects to her to wrap up.

"Ash you haven't slept in a couple days" Sam pointed out, stifling a yawn.

"I know, but hey! No dreams either" she threw back with a wink.

"Yeah, but means I haven't slept either" Sam said sheepishly.

"Oh, Sam I'm sorry" she looked up noticing the dark circles under his eyes, along with the bruise. "I'll sleep tonight with Dean that okay?" she asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Sure" Dean responded, before he thought about the implications following his answer. "Wait- I'm sleeping with my _sister_"? he asked petrified.

"Yup, sorry buddy" she said patting him on the shoulder and walking into the bathroom.

After having a beer, Ashley was sure she was going to sleep now, and sleep good. Climbing into bed, Dean couldn't help but notice the fear riddled across his sister's face and body language; she was curled into a tight ball, facing Sam's bed. He was already snoring, taking up the whole bed instead of just one corner; she felt so bad that she had kept him awake and uncomfortable and the tears instantly came flowing down her cheeks as freely as if they owned her. Dean felt the shakes coming from the other side of his bed, and finally put down the laptop to figure out what was going on. He rolled onto his back and pulled on Ashley's shoulder to make her face him.

"I keep hur-hurting everyone arou-around me" she violently whispered out so as not to wake Sam up, but it made Dean laugh at the sound of it.

"Sam's a big boy, couple hours and he'll be fine and climbing back up on his high horse" he whispered, sleep starting to slur his words. "We are family, we'll always have your back-and half your bed" he said with slight hesitation "so sleep dammit" Dean said closing his eyes, not bothering to roll back and put his back to her.

"Yes sir" Ashley sniffled, staying on her back and staring at the mirrored celling of the latest seedy motel they were staying in. She slowly drifted to sleep with the sounds of Sam's snoring and the warm steady breathe coming from Dean to lull her.


	9. Chapter 9: Shoj- what!

_**Shoj- what?**_

**AN: Here is the next part! I was missing Garth, so I decided to throw his skinny butt into the mix! None of the episode based chapters are following the show line exactly, in case you haven't figured that one out yet! Tell me what you think and enjoy!**

Apparently Ashley had fallen asleep because next thing she knew it was morning and Sam was walking through the door in running attire, smelling like a high school gymnasium. Well what it probably smells like, she thought to herself. Sneaking out of the shared bed without waking Dean up, she tossed on her hoodie and motioned for Sam to join her outside.

"What's up?" Sam asked taking a deep breathe to refill his lungs. He looked so much better than he did last night.

"Crowley" she said with no hesitation "we should find him before he finds us, again." Sam looked away from his sister and angled his line of vision down the street, squinting his eyes against the harsh morning sun. "Right?" she pestered.

"Uh, yeah I agree, but I still don't think he will come after us again" Sam finally answered with hesitation behind his voice. He knew this was going to piss Ashley off, and braced himself for her infamous bitch slap.

"Alright" she said curtly "we will wait till Dean gets up then ask him" she finished, walking back into the room and making a beeline to the shower.

* * *

"What does Sam know anyway" Ashley whispered to herself as she let the hot water run down her back. "I don't have to listen to him" she told herself as she toweled off and blew dry her hair. When she finally stepped out of the steamed bathroom, Dean was up and talking to someone on his cell.

"Who's that?" she asked Sam.

"Bobby, he's got some case for us to join in on."

"Perfect" she said, packing her bag and tossing in next to the door.

* * *

"Bobby's friend Garth needs back up on this Shojo case" Dean informed the car full of hunters on their way back to Kansas.

"Wait, a Shojo?" Sam clarified from the front seat.

"Yeah" Dean barked "what did I stutter?"

"Well those things- I thought they were only in Japan" Sam scoffed, not happy that both his siblings had something against him today.

"Apparently not" Ashley sang from the seat behind Dean.

"What the hell is going on with you two? It's been snowing in this car since we left Portland" Dean inquired back towards Ashley. Sam looked out the window, knowing this was entirely his fault.

"Well" Ashley started, climbing up on her soapbox "Sammy here thinks we shouldn't go after Crowley because he won't come after me again, even though I stabbed him, with the demon blade."

"Really? I think she's right Sam" he said nudging his brother in the leg.

"Fine, I'm out numbered" Sam put up his hands in surrender. "I'll look for omens when we are done here" he said directing Dean into the bar they agreed to meet Garth at. The 3 Winchesters had been waiting for an hour in a cramped booth and Ashley was getting restless; the napkin in front of her had been shredded into pieces that littered the entire space she occupied. Draining the last of her latest beer, she motioned to Sam to let her out "I'm going to go have fun while you two losers wait around for Garth." Getting the nod of approval from her brothers, she sauntered over to the dark haired mystery man in the corner pool table all alone.

"Hey" she said picking up a cue stick, making sure her words dripped with the charm she learned from Dean "mind if I join you?"

"Hell yeah" dark hair said handing her his own unopened beer.

Dean's big brother instincts were on full blast, he kept his eyes glued on Ashley just to make sure nothing happened to her, other than mystery guy over there.

"Gotta admit" Dean said with pride soaking into his words "I taught her that." No sooner did the words leave his mouth did a twig come and stand right in front of their table.

"Sam? Dean?" the twig asked with a thick Southern accent.

"Yeah, and you are-" Dean cleared his throat, looking this guy up and down.

"Garth" he said sticking out his hand, only to be met with blank stares "thought there were 3 of ya'll."

"You're correct" Sam finally said, looking over to where the pool table was. Garth followed his gaze and saw a thin beauty lips and hands all over a dark haired mystery guy.

"Is that-"

"Ashley, our sister" Sam finished for the southern stick of a man, trying to get the guy to stop drooling over his little sister.

"Oh" he gasped, breaking out of his trance to see Dean giving him the once over again. "Well, let's get this poopy sorted out" Garth said motioning for the door.

"I'll grab Ash" Dean said standing up, giving Sam his bitch face behind Garth's back.

* * *

The four hunters had finally figured out how to beat this Son of a Bitch, but they had to be drunk to see it, so all drank up before heading out stumbling over each other. The hunt had ended with the Shojo dead; however it didn't go down without a hitch. Garth was thrown through a wall, but somehow had walked out in best shape, Dean had been thrown down and hit his head hard against the tile floor, and Sam had a large piece of something sticking straight out of his leg.

Dean helped Sam into the backseat and left the driving to Ashley, who had most control over her faculties. Garth was next to her and was still raging drunk. Dean and Ashley both helped Sam to the bed before tearing the leg of his favorite jeans. Ashley began to clean his wound while Dean reclined on the bed, waiting to be checked out by the best doctor they had.

Sam's leg wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought, it was an easy clean and stitch, but for some reason it had upset her more than she wanted to admit. Tears began to swim in her eyes, but she got control and pushed them back so she could finish this job. Looking over her shoulder to see if Dean could do the stitching, she noticed he was starting to fade.

"No, Dean wake your ass up and stay with me!" She yelled, but he was already out.

"Hey-" Sam croaked "Ash he's alright he was drunk remember? Just stitch me up then go check his head." He was right; she threaded the needle and poked it through his red stained skin. The noise that came out of her brother was one that shook her to her bones, it was the same noise he made when that army guy stabbed him in the back, and when he jumped into the pit.

"I'm sorry Sammy" she through choking back tears. Her hands got sweaty and shaky, the only thing that comforted her was Sam reaching up and finding her left hand. The quick touch gave her all the confidence she needed to finish the last drags. Putting the needle in a shot of cheap whiskey, she went over to Dean and got level with his face to look at the place his head hit, it looked bad and she hoped with all she had he did not have a concussion.  
"Hey" she snapped saying with all the confidence she could muster "Hey Dean you awake now?" she yelled with concern behind her eyes.

"Yeah, 'm up" he mumbled, slurring his words together.

"Good! Got a concussion" she asked knowing he would be the best guess and the quickest way to assess what was going on in his head.

"No, just banged up" he said looking over at his brother to see him sitting up and motioning towards Ashley.

"Alright" she said moving over to check on Garth, but seeing him sleeping without any blood on him, she just skipped over knowing he was good enough to live through the night. She walked over to the space in-between the two beds and finally let go of all the emotions that had built up during all this chaos. Her sobs were loud enough to shake the room they were staying in and she could do nothing to stifle them other than try putting her head in her hands.

"Hey! Ash" Sam said scooting closer to the inside edge of his bed "you okay?" he asked reaching a hand out to touch her back.

Instead of answering she began to sway on her feet and knees giving out, she crumpled to the floor in a passed out heap.

"Hey!" Dean lunged trying to catch his sister but failing. He sat her up in a seated position so Sam could angle her head up to keep her airway clear as he ran for water. Dean brought back two, he dumped the first over the top of her head trying to cool her down and help her come to. She moaned, so Sam released her head and Dean got down eye level with her. "Hey Ash-whoa take it easy killer" Dean said, using the nickname he had coined for her. He helped her sit on Sam's bed as he scooted up behind her to give her some support to lean against.

"What happened" Sam asked.

"I don't know" she shook her head "I-I felt like I didn't have a place. It's dumb, I know but I panicked" she whispered, trying to drive the pounding in her head out.

"Well, you do have a place, and as long as you sleep, it's not on the floor" Sam joked, winning a smile out of his sister.

"But, now it's my turn to check your head" Dean said clicking on a light that woke up Garth. Seeing all the commotion, he lifted himself up and asked "What I miss?"

The whole room erupted in laughter, except for Garth.

**AN: I will try to post as much as I can these next couple days, but midterms are kicking my butt! Stick with me though, the ideas are all there so once I can write them down posting will be back up to speed! Wish me luck! **


	10. Chapter 10: Winchester Fight club

_**Winchester Fight Club**_

**MAY CONTAIN SOME MATURE LANGUAGE **

**AN: Here is the next part of the story! I have a couple more typed up already so when I get a couple minutes they will be posted! Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Garth left as soon as the sun came up, the only reason Ashley knew so was because he said bye to her bedmate and Sam laughed at some smartass remark about incest. After Garth left, Sam flopped back over and instantly started to snore again. Ashley also heard Dean crawl back into his own bed; apparently the hunt and drinking had worn everyone out. She had fallen back asleep, but wasn't sure how long before she was being shaken awake by callused hands.

"What?" she asked waking up with an adrenaline rush.

"You need to learn to sleep on your own" Sam grumbled rubbing his sore temple.

"That's it," Ashley yelled jumping out of bed "I am staying in my own room from now on!" Ashley stormed out of the motel walking straight to the office.

"Hey!" Dean barked also running out of the motel in his boxers and without a shirt.

"What?" she asked raising her arms up in question walking back towards Dean. Her scars were all exposed ad it reminded him that she was still a tough girl who could take care of herself deep down somewhere.

"Know what- you need to get your shit together!" Dean raised his voice to a level she never heard before, it boiled her blood with how much he sounded like John.

"You ass" she said tackling Dean to the ground and started wailing on him. "I'm not your kid! You cant freaking tell me what to do" she screamed. A crowd was gathering as Sam hobbled out of the room and grabbed Ashley off the top of his brother and hauled her back into the small room.

Dean followed, happy his plan was working; he closed the door before letting more words fly.

"You stupid baby! Letting your brother pu-" Dean started as Ashley clocked him square across the jaw. Sam was shocked and couldn't bring himself to do anything other than stand there and laugh.

"You can't stand me" Ashley sobbed angrily "you never could! You only care about Sam". This stopped Sam from laughing. Recovering from the last hit, Dean threw back in her face "cuz you are a damn baby! All you ever did was come crawling to me to cry when Dad left". Ashley was even more pissed off and the tears of anger stung her cheeks, she swung back and bitchslapped Dean leaving a handprint on his face.  
"Wow" Dean mumbled rubbing his face "this better fix you or I swear-"

"Wait, what?" Ashley squeaked, feeling her voice start to fade away.

"I thought this" he gestured wildly around with his arms "Winchester fight club would snap you out of this damn funk" he chuckled.

"You son of a bitch, you make me look like white trash out there so my girly balls would drop?" her voice betrayed her once again.

"And she is back" Sam celebrated.

"Guess I am" she laughed grabbing a bottle of whiskey and tossing it to Dean "to numb the pain".

* * *

"Hey, I got something" Sam said looking over at his sister doing some pushups.

"Got what?" Dean asked taking the bait from his bed where he was studying John's journal.

"Crowley" Sam said, voice dripping with pride.

"Where?" Ashley jumped up fully intrigued.

"Just please don't say Oregon" Dean pleaded not wanting to go back so soon.

"Nope, Nebraska" Sam said closing the lid of his laptop.

"Well, I'm ready" Ashley said standing to grab her already packed bag and taking it to the car and grabbing the keys "oh and I'm driving".

"Glad you got the attitude back into her" Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah worked too well" Dean whined inspecting his bruised face.

**AN: I just wanted to thank everyone for their support and remind the few that if you don't like how I am writing and see this story-simply don't read it. I said once before but I going to reiterate in case some folks missed it-this is not cannon and nor am I following the story line to a T. Writing in my mind is creativity flowing out onto the page, that is why I write everything down by hand before I type it and also why I am not having the Winchester's do the EXACT same thing they do in the series (wow that sounds like I think they are real...hehe woops!).**


	11. Chapter 11: Bar Brawl

_**Bar Brawl**_

Dean had not argued the face Ashley was driving this time, but he had refused to be put in the back seat of his own car because he would just feel weird. "So these omens" Dean tried to start up a conversation just to feel less idle.

"Yeah uh just the usual cattle mutilation, weird weather, and electrical storms" Sam answered from the back.

"But then how do we know it's Crowley?" Ashley piped up, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Just trust me" he said, earning a weird look from both siblings.

"You better be right Sammy" Ashley threatened as she tucked her left foot up under her knee to support her leg for the rest of the drive.

* * *

"Cas on high" Sam started in on his prayer to get the angel to stop by and help the Winchesters locate Crowley. "Please Cas, we could use some help" he sighed rubbing his hands over his face in frustration when he saw the angel still had not appeared.

"Told you, he doesn't like your prayers" Ashley snickered when she heard a knock on the door.

"Her's are more entertaining" Castiel said stepping past Sam who stood there with a wounded look on his face. "So, why do you need help finding Crowley?"

"Well I know he is here, but I don't know where exactly" Sam admitted.

"He's been in a bar on Main Street every night with his hounds chained up in the alley" Castiel informed the hunters in the room "and you were right to come here. He is forming an attack plan against Ashley."

"Wait, what? When?" Dean chocked on his water from the other side of the room.

"Soon" Cas responded walking back towards the door but stopped short to pull something from his robe. "Here take this" he handed her an angel blade.

"What's this for?" We already have the demon blade."

"Yes, but that didn't work. If you stab him with both, we think it might do the trick."

"Alright, thanks Cas" she said as he disappeared out the door.

"Well looks like we are going out tomorrow" Dean said happy to finally have a case in a bar.

* * *

Sam had agreed to be the designated driver and the better hunter for the night, so he sat in the booth sipping his coke while Dean had a beer. Ashley was off playing bait and hitting on a frat boy who had bright blue eyes that liked to travel all over her. "Betcha she would have gone home with him tonight if we weren't working" Dean said winking over at his brother.

"Yeah, because you taught her everything as soon as she could pass for 21!" Sam laughed, clearly not taking the bet.

"Yeah, I did" Dean laughed, sitting back to admire his handiwork when the lights began to flicker.

"Here we go" Sam said draining the rest of his warm coke and pulling the demon knife out of his waistband. Ashley also saw the lights and decided it was time to pull the frat boy onto the dance floor, where she positioned herself to see everything happening on the floor while he grinded away behind her.

Dean got up to start his plan of attack, which was similar to Ashley's but to start a fight. "Hey you" he shouted playing his most belligerent drunk "blondie-how you doin'" he caught her attention, as well as her date's.

"Hey buddy, why don't you just leave?"

"No, I wanna dance with blondie" Dean said bracing himself for the flying punch.

"Dean buddy" a British accent said behind him causing the hair on his neck to stand straight up. "I got him now, thanks lad" he said towards the blonde's date.

"Crowley" Dean said as the couple walked away.

"Why don't you tell your little soldiers to stand down" Crowley motioned over his shoulder, where Sam and Ashley were standing side by side ready to jump.

"No need" Dean said flashing the long narrow blade under his jacket "why don't you come join us out in the alley" he said ushering him towards the back door.

The alley was dark and chilly. Upon seeing their master, the invisible hell hounds that protected Crowley began to growl. Once the other two Winchesters came out into the alley, the hounds began to bark even louder.

"Now Winchesters, my pups are hungry and I need to feed them. Hurt me and they will go rabid tearing you to shreds. But Dean, you enjoyed that last time didn't you?"

"Lucky for you, I like guns" Ashley said pulling a shotgun out from who knows where and took a step forward. She could feel all three of the weird looks she was getting from the boys. This had caused enough of a distraction to allow Dean to stick the angle blade into his chest, and Sam to stick the demon blade into his back, once her brothers got control over their racing minds. The barks of the invisible hounds got louder and more aggressive as Sam dragged the meat suit Crowley previously occupied back to the Impala while Ashley kept the hounds at bay with the salt rounds to allow her brothers to get in unscathed and pull her in.

* * *

"He's dead" Castiel said removing his hand from the meat suit's chest cavity where he was searching for a soul.

"Thanks Cas" Sam said handing him back the angel blade right before he disappeared.

Ashley was so relieved, she didn't know what to even do until she remembered the frat boy said there was a house party tonight. "I'm going out" she said putting on some makeup.

"Ah! Told you Sammy!" Dean celebrated from the sitting room "go get him Killer".

"Please tell me you didn't bet him Sam" Ashley said as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Dean" she whispered into the payphone "I need help." That last word had woken Dean up and brought him right into a sitting position.

"What- where are you" he barked into the phone, throwing a pillow at Sam to wake him up. "Stay there, and find cover!"

"What the hell Dean" Sam said looking at the clock, still sprawled out on his stomach and half asleep.

"It's Ash" Dean said tossing Sam's shoes to him, "she's hurt bad."

**AN: I will be able to post a little more this week, but next week is going to be crazy again! Tell me what you think! Thank you for sticking with me!**


	12. Chapter 12: The New John Winchester

_**The new John**_

**MAY CONTAIN GRAPHIC IMAGES AND LANGUAGE!**

Ashley was waiting in front of the convenience store as Dean pulled up with blood dripping into her eyes. She wasn't sure it was them until she saw a tall man jump out of a car and start running to her. The sounds around her were slowly starting to become more clear, and that is when she heard Sam screaming her name-it took all her strength to stay conscious for as long as possible.

"What happened?" Sam gasped at the amount of blood leaking from his sister.

"The frat house" she started talking around the pain coming from her ribs "was fun, drank a ton but then some demons smoked in and possessed everyone. I got the crap kicked out of me before I said the exorcism" she finished as Dean finally ran up to them. Her vision became blurred and her hearing was starting to fade when she heard someone who sounded an awful lot like her Dad start questioning her.

"The hell happened?" Dean barked at Sam like it was his fault Ashley was hurt and now blacked out. "Let's just get her in the car" Sam said, shrugging Ashley forward so he could get a grasp on her. Lifting her without an issue he placed her in the back of the Impala and shut the shinny black door.

"What's your problem?" Sam yelled at Dean, "she's passed out and you get all 'Daddy' on her?"

"What do you mean my problem?" Dean barked. "She's hurt and I'm worried".

"You have a funny way of showing it" Sam said as he got into the car. "You clean her up, I'll ward the place when we get back" he said calming down so as not to agitate Ashley in the back.

Sam was right; Dean always turned into John Winchester when his little siblings were hurt on his watch. His mind was racing as he hauled ass back to the sleazy motel room they were calling home. All he could think about as he drove was everything was his fault and he had to make sure he could fix it all.

* * *

Sam proofed the room while Dean had Ashley leaning against his legs as he picked the glass out of the gash on her head. He was worried that she had a major concussion being as all he tried didn't work in waking her up. Dean's prayers were answered when the alcohol's sting roused her finally. "Whoa now Killer" Dean said wrapping his arms around her to keep her from falling forward. "Did you at least have a fun night?" he asked as she leaned back onto his knees.

"Yeah, new position" she whispered, trying not to move too much.

Sam saw the look on Dean's face and knew his stomach for once, couldn't handle what was put in his lap. "Dean, go get more sterilizer" Sam said, switching places with his brother.

"Yeah, okay" Dean said half-heartedly standing up; he knew they were stocked but he needed to get out and clear his head before he puked all over his sister.

Ashley had gotten worried when Dean ran out of the room looking green. "Sammy" she sobbed "how bad is it?" she had started to cry and the shaking was hurting her more than the initial beating.

"It's not, I swear" Sam answered doing a once over. "Just some bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Ready to pop it back in?"

"Yeah" she said feeling weaker than she ever had been before.

"Alright on 3. 1, 2-" *crunch*. The scream that came from his sister was heart wrenching. Ashley didn't even have the energy to hold onto consciousness any longer, she once again blacked out and her neck rolled to one side mouth still holding the shape of the scream that did this to her. Sam moved her ever so slightly so he could stretch his legs and put her head on his thigh, just to make sure she did not have a concussion after all.

By the time Ashley came too again, Sam had fallen asleep sitting up against the headboard. Her head was sitting on his thigh and his hand twitching with sleep on her head. His laptop was sitting on his other side with some law website on the screen. One nudge and Sam was fully awake, regretting he had fallen asleep.

"Where's Dean?" she croaked around her cracked lips and dry mouth.

"Out drinking. Didn't bother coming back, just called" he said trying to fully wake up his brain and form complete sentences.

"Oh, right" she said feeling abandoned by her eldest brother again. At least she still had Sam she thought to herself. The tears had started to fall again and Sam knew because he body had started to shake ever so slightly next to him.

"Hey, you can't go doing that again until we wrap your ribs" Sam soothed as he reached down on the side of the bed and grabbed an ace bandage. "You ready?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, just help me sit up" she sniffled. When Sam had finished wrapping her torso, he laid her head back on his thigh as tears continued to seap out of her hazel eyes and fell on Sam's worn jeans.

**AN: Poor Ashley :( Tell me what you thought!**


	13. Chapter 13: Wesson

_**Wesson**_

**May contain some language and scary thoughts/subjects!**

**AN: This one is kinda short, but don't let that stop you! Read and review! **

It was early morning when Ashley felt Sam move her and get up. "Where are you going?" Ashley mumbled, rolling herself over slowly and carefully to her stomach.

"Just go get food Ash, want anything?" Sam replied almost whispering.

"Yeah, I want to go with you to find Dean" she said, reading the lie in his words.

"Wait, how did you know?" Sam said, his voice raising just enough to be noticed. "Are you crazy?" Sam asked finally realizing what she said.

"No, I just don't think staying alone and broken would be the smartest thing right now" she said trying to sit up.

"You're right" Sam said turning around. "Get dressed, and I am not helping you with that" Sam said trying not to laugh at the spectacle of Ashley trying got bend over to get her clothes.

"Shut up perv" she shot over her shoulder "where are we heading to first?"

* * *

The two Winchesters had been driving around for hours and still he had no idea where Dean could be.

"Wanna hit the bar from last night?"

"Yeah, might as well" Sam said with his head in the clouds. "After the bar, we can try the frat house".

"Uh, sure I guess" she hesitated trying Dean's cell again.

"Look, I'm sorry" he said realizing what he said. It just seemed weird to Sam that Dean left like he did, and it had put Sam in a confused haze. Yeah Ashley got hurt, but it wasn't that bad; she didn't need stitches, her ribs weren't broken, nor did she have a concussion.

"I think Dean blames himself" Sam murmured half to himself.

"Yeah probably" Ashley sighed "I just wish he would stop."

"Not going to happen. Ever since he carried me out, he felt guilty that he couldn't do the same for you."

"Bullshit"

"He uh, told me last night before we went to bed."

"What did he say?" Ashley asked feeling more surprised than she ever had been.

"He was pissed that he left you and couldn't ever forgive himself for that. He also wanted to get you out of the life because you are stronger than him. Plus" Sam chuckled "he said he wanted to finally be Uncle Dean" Sam said with a softness in his voice Ashley could only imagine was saved for Jess.

"But he was never there for me" Ashley shook her head in denial. "Wait- I know where to find him" she said with a little too much enthusiasm for her fragile body. "Call the first motel in the yellow pages and ask for Ben Wesson" she said sucking in a shaky breath.

"Ben Wesson?"

"Yeah" she chuckled "Lisa's kid."

* * *

"So where is he?" she inquired as she walked out of the bathroom after an overdue shower.

"Astral Motel currently passed out in the lobby drunk."

"Let's go then."

When they got to the motel the manager told them he was in his room again because of the noise complaints flooding in. The room was dark and rock music was blaring from the radio.

"Dean" Ashley rushed passed Sam and flung herself on Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck even though her whole body protested the sudden movements. Only Sam could see the look on his brother's face- it was a mixture of tears and relief. Sam only gave Dean a nod before Ashley drew back.

"You were going to leave me again weren't you De" she said with a steady voice even though tears were flowing down her cheeks and she used her childhood name for him.

"You don't need me, you got Sam" Dean chocked. "I guess I'm not the man either one of my Dad's wanted me to be. Find someone else."

"No, I need you! You pulled me out of the pond when Sammy died a-a-and you stitched up my leg when I sliced it cuz Sam went to hell!"

"You did what?" Sam directed the question to Ashley.

"You saw what happened to me when Dean left too" she said turning to Sam. "You talked me off the ledge and made me put my anger to good use instead of sleeping around. Dean" she said turning back to him "you aren't going to leave me alone again, cuz if you do I swear I will stab you in the face!" she shouted, losing control of the battle to control the pain coming from her ribs. That pain dropped her to the ground and with the fall came a splintering pain in her side, causing her to black out again.


	14. Chapter 14: Mother Figure

_**Mother Figure**_

**May contain some scary images**

Next time Ashley woke up she was lying on the one bed in the room. On her right Dean was passed out sitting up against the side of the bed with his head leaning back and mouth open. On her left Sam was curled up with his back towards her. Must be bad if both her brothers were surrounding her. Since Dean was closest in proximity, Ashley ran her hand through his hair to wake him up without an adrenaline spike.

"Hey" he said sitting up straighter and turning towards her "how you feeling?"

"Fine, what happened?" she whispered so she didn't wake Sam up.

"You passed out and fell on something sharp" Sam said rolling over.

"Thought you were asleep" Dean said with a certain sharpness as he looked over at Sam, unhappiness was spreading across his face. "Sam stitched you up this time, so anything goes wrong it's on him" Dean said standing up and pulling on his shoes.

"What got into your pants?" Ashley asked Dean as she struggled to sit up with the stiffness in her side.

"Nothing" he said curtly as he tied his stiff leather boots.

"The hell Dean" she yelled, wincing slightly at the pain from her side. "When I was acting like a baby you fought it out of me. Don't make me get up and kick your ass again" Ashley warned with a voice that sounded like a mother's.

"I'm going to get food, want anything" he threw the question over to Sam trying to ignore Ashley.

"No" Sam said rolling over to his side again.

"I do, take my ass with you" she threatened Dean, earning a chuckle out of Sam.

"Fine" Dean sighed, squatting next to the bed to allow Ashley to hop on his back and he headed out the door.

* * *

The whole trip out to the dinner was quiet, even though Ashley had tried to talk to Dean. Finally on the way back, Dean started to answer all the questions she had fired at him the way up.

"You look like Mom did" Dean said to the silence in the car.

"I do?" she asked in complete shock.

"Yeah" Dean chuckled "and you got the same fire in you that she had."

"That's why…you couldn't stand the look of me."

"Problem is, I wanted to be around you, but all I saw was Mom and it hurt too much."

"Well I keep getting hurt and I just want to get better. But being around you kept getting me re-hurt! So what should I just pack my shit and leave?" She was trying to reason with Dean and from the look on his face she was winning.

"No chick flick moments" Dean smiled as he pulled into the motel's parking lot.

Both Winchesters saw the door to the room kicked in at the same time. Ashley went running in to see Sam knocked out on the floor. "Sam" she yelled, waking him only enough to gt a moan out of him. She quickly checked him over to see the only injuries were a split lip and a big bump forming under his shaggy brown hair that seriously needed a comb.

"Sammy, you're okay, come on get up" she pleaded running her fingers through his hair trying to get the tangles out.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean barked, causing Ashley to jump. "Sam" he yelled pulling Sam up to as much of a seated position as he could. Instead Sam's body just slumped forward, similar to when it did after he had been stabbed. The sight had caused Ashley to go into full panic mode. No matter what Dean did, Sam would not wake up and Dean could tell it was hurting Ashley more than ever before.

"Ash, go sit on the car" Dean barked, yet his voice was still filled with concern. All Ashley could think about was how scared she would be if Sam left her alone with Dean again. What would Dean do this time, leave her at Bobby's? She knew it wasn't anything serious and that Sam had only been knocked out like he had about a thousand times before, he had to be alright. It had been about 10 minutes since she had walked outside when she heard the door to the building open and close gently behind whoever had invaded her thoughts.

"Hey" Sam said taking seat on the Impala's hood next to Ashley.

"You scared me" she sniffled.

"Just got clocked" Sam said trying to make light of the situation.

"Still."

"I know, Dean told me. Sorry Ash."

"What did he do to wake you up?"

"Uh, poured a couple shots down my throat" he said with a chuckle.

"Taste good?"

"Nope, woke me up instantly along with emptying my stomach."

"Good, now I know the trick. Who did it anyways?"

"I don't know. But got a case." Sam said jumping off the hood and helping Ashley to her feet as well before he walked back into the building.

**AN: Good news guys! I cant stop writing even if school work is looming over my head...yay! So here is the next part, expect more tomorrow! Tell me what you guys think! Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15: Emergency Call

_**Emergency Call**_

**AN: Here comes a nice little visit from a character I missed (even though this clearly isn't cannon) Enjoy and please PLEASE tell me what you think!**

The hunt had gone well and the 3 hunters had ganked the ghouls and were on the way out of the state before the cops caught onto their trail. Ashley had taken lead on the case and it had really worn her out, so he happily agreed to be put in the back seat. Her adrenaline was still racing and keeping her awake even though her eyes were too tired to stay open. The ghouls had eaten a whole cemetery and were pretty dang strong by the time the family of hunters had caught up to them. Since Ashley had had a hell of a month, she was able to take them on without a problem thanks to the excess anger coursing through her veins.

Even though her eyeballs were still tired, but she couldn't keep them closed any longer hoping sleep would wash over them. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sam was already asleep and Dean was blasting some music through the headphones on his head trying to stay awake. She sat up in the back seat and leaned towards the front of the car.

"Where are we?" she asked, pulling the headphones off.

"Somewhere between Illinois and Indiana" Dean answered stifling a yawn.

"Why don't we just pull over for the night?"

"Yeah, you're right" Dean said slowing his speed and peeling off into the brush. He leaned as far back in his seat as he could, but his long legs kept him from scooting down further. "You did good back there, Killer" Dean mumbled before letting sleep fall over him.

* * *

It must have only been a couple hours after Dean had fallen asleep when Ashley heard noises coming from one of the sleeping boys. Looking up from the book she had been reading, she noticed it was Dean, and this time they weren't happy noises. Not wanting to scare both boys, she slowly climbed up to the front bench seat and squeezed herself in between her sleeping brothers. Slowly, she nudged Dean to wake him up. Upon opening his eyes, she could see the fear slowly leaving them and lock looks with her.

"It's not just you ya know" Dean whispered, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"I guess so" Ashley said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Ready to head out?" he asked her.

"I don't care; I'm not the one driving. Pull into a motel though. I'll look for another case."

"Yeah works for me" he said starting the car up. She climbed into the back again and started to read from her book again, but her mind wasn't processing the words. Adrenaline had long left her system, but she still felt really restless. Dean noticed her behavior and knew exactly what she needed. Dean was the oldest in the family, so it was his job to know everything about Sam and Ashley.

"How about after we get to the motel you and I go brush up on our fighting skills and leave Sammy here to do whatever the hell you two do" Dean said elbowing the sleeping giant in the ribs to wake him up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure" Ashley said coming back to the present.

* * *

Dean and Ashley had been going at it for hours when Dean's cell started to ring.

"Alright, time out" Ashley tried to say from the choke hold Dean had her in.

"Ha, saved by the bell" Dean laughed as he released his sister. Ashley was toweling off the sweat running down her back while Dean talked to whoever was on the other end. She turned around and saw Dean staring at her.

"What sicko?" she joked until she saw the look on Dean's face. "Who was that?" she asked carefully.

"Lisa" Dean chocked out, "Ben, he's uh sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come on, let's go!" she said grabbing the car keys and dialing Sam at the same time.

* * *

As soon as they got to the hospital, dean hit the ground running. When Ashley finally caught up, she saw Dean holding some dark haired beauty. Ashley walked up to the two embracing in the hall and caught Dean's eye.

"Uh, Lisa" Dean said pulling away from the hug "this is my sister, Ash" Dean croaked out.

"Hey" she said walking up with hands tucked into her back pockets.

"Right, Ashley!" Lisa said "you were all dean could talk about after... you know."

"That right?" she said looking up at her big brother.

"Yeah" he croaked turning back to Lisa "how's Ben?" Dean asked.

"He's better, turns out it was just his appendix. Shouldn't have called you. He's in surgery now and should be a couple more hours" she said, sitting down in the chair behind her.

"Then we wait" Ashley sighed, sitting down and patting the spot between her and Lisa for Dean to sit. He obliged and allowed the work out's exhaustion to take over him

* * *

Sam finally showed up to find Dean asleep with Ashley's head on his lap and Lisa's on his shoulder. Not bothering to wake everyone up, he sat in the next available seat across from the sleeping threesome. Not long after he sat down, a dream woke Dean up, realizing that sleeping with someone touching him actually did make the dream less horrible. "Guess you were on the right path" he said to Sam across from him laughing. With Dean's sudden laughter both ladies woke up.

"Sammy" Ashley said seeing her brother.

"Hey" he said nodding at everyone as the doctor walked in.

"He's doing fine" the man standing in the white lab coat said meeting the 4 worried adult's looks. "And he's ready for visitors, couple at a time in room 119" he finished walking down the hall to the sounds of relief filling the waiting room.


	16. Chapter 16: Chick-flick Moments

_**Chick-flick Moments Man**_

Ben was fine and nothing serious was going on, so the 3 Winchester's left as soon as Dean had enough heartache to last him a lifetime. Sam and Ashley were arguing playfully about whether it was better to be a sprinter or a long distance runner. Dean was just staring down the black highway as he drove and drove. Nobody knew where they were going, other than Dean needed to get out of there.

They had been driving for hours and finally Sam gave up and fell asleep against the Impala's col window. Ashley looked up at Dean's stone faced reflection in the rear-view mirror.

"De" she asked, using the childhood nickname he had carried "why didn't you take me with you when you went to Lisa's?"

"I wasn't thinking straight" Dean said still staring down the highway.

"She told me she kept asking why I wouldn't come live with you guys."

"Cuz I didn't think you would want to be with us."

"Why can't you stop thinking and ask!" As soon as Ashley's voice rose a level, she felt bad. "I'm sorry De"

"Just get some sleep; we'll be in California in a bit."

* * *

"Got anything" Dean asked from his perch on the stained motel bed closest to the door.

"Uh just maybe a spirit in a house couple blocks away" Ashley answered, rubbing a hand over her tired face.

"Sounds cut and dry."

"Yeah, once Sam gets back we'll go."

"Look Ash," Dean said swinging his legs off the bed "I didn't even know if Lisa would take me in, let alone my annoying sister. By the time she realized Sammy was gone and I ditched you, I was all settled into my apple pie life and forgot all about asking you to join me."

"Its fine Dean, just drop it" Ashley said closing the lid to the laptop.

"No its not. I betrayed this family and now you don't-" Dean's voice caught in his throat and a single perfect tear rolled down his right eye. Dean barely cried, but when he does all hell breaks loose.

"De" Ashley started towards the bed, but Dean wouldn't lift his head to look at his baby sister. Instead, she kneeled down in front of her shaking her brother. When Dean gets emotional it is not easy to console the big toughie. "De, look at me please" she said, putting her hands on the side of his face.

"Why are you still here?" Dean asked with a hint of anger behind his words.

Dropping her hands, Ashley rocked back onto the balls of her feet and crossed her arms across her chest "I'll leave if-"

"No. I meant why haven't you run?"

"Cuz we are family."

"Ash-"

"No Dean, we are going to drop all this crap. We are stronger together, we aren't better apart. We will be the 3 musketeers again; got it?"

Dean finally looked up at her and had gotten his emotions back under control and nodded.

"You know" Ashley chuckled, "for a big 'tough man' you sure like chick-flick moments."

"Shut up" Dean croaked out of his dry throat, slowly getting control over his body again.

"Sure thing Dean" Ashley said throwing up her hands in total defeat and placing them on Dean's shoulders to help pull herself up.

"I'm going to go talk to the people in the house, tell Sam to put my food in the fridge" she said slamming the door to the hotel.

* * *

"It's the evil step father" she announced to the room as she floated in and grabbed the salad stowed in the mini-fridge.

"Alright, where's the body?" Sam asked, finishing his sandwich.

"Cremated, except for his brain" she sang.

"Excuse me?" Dean chocked on his soda.

"Donated to science" she smiled as she stuffed her mouth full of the greens.

"Awesome" Dean said shaking his head.

"We are leaving in 5" she said, scarfing down the rest of her salad and finishing Dean's fries. Ashley grabbed the salt and the gas as he walked out the front door to the Impala.

"The hell got into her pants?" Sam asked.

"Chick-flick moments man" Dean said grabbing the car keys "you got 4 now buddy" he said, joyfully closing the door on Sam's poor lost puppy dog face.

* * *

The hunt had gone down with no problems and the 3 hunters came back to the motel just before the sun peaked over the horizon. Ashley climbed into the bed closest to the door and curled up with her back to the door. She had just started to doze off when the bed's weight shifted ever so slightly- Dean was trying not to wake his sleeping sister, even though he was totally confused as to why she was in his bed. Ashley rolled over onto her other side, allowing her to see Dean staring at the celling, not able to fall asleep.

"Do you want me to just sleep on the floor?" she asked sitting up after seeing the look on Dean's face.

"No uh, I just haven't slept in a few days. Damn dreams" Dean chuckled.

"Wow you are a baby" she whispered as she flopped back down. "Just sleep, you may be my big bro and weirded out by sharing a bed with me, but it could be Jumbo here."

"You're right, just no sibling hanky panky."

"Sleep buddy" Ashley said as she put her head down on his shoulder and instantly fell asleep. Dean was close to follow and was oddly comforted by Ashley's presence. But that was just because she was family right? He didn't have to pretend to be macho around Ash; she was strong enough for the both of them. With the comfort of his sister's heavy head down on his shoulder, he closed his eyes and let sleep finally take over.

* * *

Ashley was first to get up, so she went for a quick run and came back to take a shower. Both boys were still asleep when she got in, so she indulged in a long hot shower. After about 20 minutes of letting the water run down her back she heard shouting coming from the living room. Quickly toweling off, Ashley grabbed her pistol from the counter, before becoming kind of dizzy. Once she got steady again she sneaked out of the bathroom.

"Dammit guys" she said throwing down the gun onto the closest bed when she saw her brothers fighting. She jumped in between the two brothers, opening herself up to a punch from each before they realized what happened.

"Shit" Sam breathed out, seeing the mark on her forehead, "sorry Ash" he said.

"Like hell you are Sam!" she spat before turning to look at Dean "the fuck boy?" she yelled in his face. "Sit, both of you!"

**AN: Tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17: Ashley Winchester-Freud

_**Ashley Winchester-Freud**_

**AN: Sorry, I know it's kind of short. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

The fight had torn up the room and they all knew they should head out before the cops were called on them, but Ashley wasn't going to let this go. She was almost never the mediator, but occasionally it had to happen. After she iced her face and put foundation over the dark bruises starting to kiss her face, then did she turn to face the boys.

"Who started it?" she asked looking over at Dean.

"Me, I took the first swing" he piped up.

"I figured," she said turning to Sam "why?"

"I told him that uh, I wanted to go out on my own for a bit" Sam carefully tiptoed around the subject.

"The hell would you want to do that for?"

"I don't know" Sam said putting his head in his hands.

Ashley was completely confused and apparently so were the boys. "Then why did you punch him?" she asked Dean.

"Cuz he was walking out on his family!"

"Fair enough" she said.

"Hey!" Sam said getting up from his bed.

"Sit!" Ashley said spinning on her heel looking, and sounding like a mother.

"Sammy, you're my life, even if it isn't normal. You are one of the few people I care about, other than Bobby and Squirrel here. But I'll always put you two before everything else."

Sam looked up at Ashley, what she said was like nothing he'd ever heard her say before. Dean was even so touch he couldn't remark on the fact that she had used Crowley's name for him. Sam stood up and was the first to hug her. Ashley laughed as she buried her face into Sam's plaid shirt and balled the extra material into her hands. A few seconds later a taller but still strong person came up behind her and wrapped his arms down around his sister's waist.

The Winchester's were interrupted by the sounds of sirens coming up the road. Ashley was the first to pull away; her mischievous grin was met by two more looking down at her. "Time to go" Dean said jumping towards his keys as the two youngest siblings packed up their belongings. Sam and Ashley piled into the Impala right as Dean tore ass out of the parking lot. "Whew! I haven't had that much fun since magic fingers!" dean said bouncing is his seat with a huge childish grin spreading across his face.

"Dude" Sam said with a huge look of disgust spreading across his face.

"I didn't need to know that" Ashley said looking over to her brother.

"Hehe" Dean chuckled instantly turning red. "Uh, where to?"

"Washington!" Ashley piped up first. "I want to go crazy" she said with a shrug and a twinkle in her eye.

"Just don't get your ass kicked again" Dean warned.

"No worries, that why ya'll are coming with" she said with a huge smile.


	18. Chapter 18: The Secret Life

_**The Secret Life of Dean Winchester**_

**AN: Sorry it's another short one, I'll post another later on tonight, but hey BIG SHOCK! Haha, enjoy and let me know what you think ;)**

Dean was never able to fall asleep before his brother and sister. On the off chance that he did, he would be plagued with bad dreams and the most fitful sleep of his life. Now that Dean was grown, if he had happen to fall asleep before Sam or Ashley he wouldn't be able to fully rest until he got up and saw they were both still alright. This started soon after the fire and when Sam and Ash didn't need their cribs anymore.

As soon as the shared crib was gone, Ashley was put on the floor surrounded by pillows and blankets while Sam was in the bed with Dean. This was always the highlight of little Dean's day, even though he would never admit that to anyone.

As Sammy grew up, Dean couldn't face the fact that he would be aware of his brother cuddling with him, so Dean would sleep only in the shared bed when told to by John. But then, Dean started to notice Ashley climbing into Sam's bed in the middle of the night and he instantly became very jealous. That memory of jealousy is what was keeping him up tonight, even though Ashley was in his bed tonight.

The feeling of tears rolling off his shoulder snapped him back to reality. Opening his eyes, he saw Ashley silently crying for some unknown reason. Dean snaked his left arm around to stroke her frizzy auburn hair. Her eyes shot open and let even more tears fall out. Dean lightly pushed his sister over to her right side and slip up closer behind her to allow his arms to wrap around her.

"Thought you didn't like this situation" Ashley hiccupped.

"Shh. I don't care" Dean whispered "just sleep" he mumbled into her ear. Ashley scooted back closer to her brother, allowing the sobs to escape. Feeling her body shake, Dean wrapped his arms around his sister even more and put his face into the back of her neck. Before he knew it, Ashley had fallen asleep and Dean was back to thinking about if this was even alright. Should he be cuddling up against his own sister this way? Tons of people would say no, hell if he was asked he would even say no. But this was his sister hurting and it was his job to protect her from any sons of bitches that wanted to hurt her. With the last thought of being Ashley's protector Dean finally fell into a less than restful sleep for only a couple hours. So Dean got up and took a couple sleeping pills that knocked him right out and snoring right behind Ashley.

Sometime during the night Dean had flipped back onto his back and Ashley had snuggled into his side like a baby and her father. Rolling over, Sam saw the scene in the bed next to him. Laughing he quickly snapped a picture before poking Ashley in the back.

"Mmm" she mumbled out against Dean's side, causing the other sleeping Winchester to scrunch his face in disapproval that someone was interrupting his sleepy time.

"Wanna go for a run?" Sam whispered, trying to contain his laughter.

"Yeah, 5 minutes" she mumbled sleepily as she rolled onto her back to stretch. That's when it hit her, sending her to sit straight up and fully alert "Oh god no" she said at full volume, only earning a groan from Dean as he stuffed his head under a pillow and instantly went back to snoring.

"What?" Sam said poking his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"I think, I-I-I- might be pregnant" she choked out with a panic, all Sam could do was stand there mouth agape.

* * *

"Wait, why do I have to take you to a damn clinic?" Dean mumbled swinging his legs off the bed when AShley woke him up after her run with Sam and a quick pee test she picked up on the way back.

"Cuz the first test was uh, positive" Ashley said running a hand through her hair as she paced the motel sitting room, getting slightly dizzy again.

"What test?" Dean yawned as he pulled on his boots.

"Uh, pregnancy test" she sobbed out.

"What" Dean barked out "who?"

"I don't know" she fell to the floor.

"Alright" Dean said pulling her up and grabbing her flip flops and ushering her out the door as fast as he could, clearly concerned.


	19. Chapter 19: A Baby Changes Everything

_**A Baby Changes Everything**_

The trip to the clinic was like walking on egg shells for Dean. They had been sitting in the wishing room for hours and where still no closer to the front of the line. Dean had started to doze, so he laid his head down on Ashley's shoulder to prevent waking up with a stiff neck in the morning.

"Ashley Ruger" the lady in blue scrubs called, looking up from the clipboard in her hands.

"Yeah" Ashley called back, nudging Dean in the side before standing up.

"Right this way" she said ushering them down the white sterile hall to an exam room, the lady's smile was too fake and it only set Ashley on edge.

"You ready for this?" Ashley asked placing herself on the exam table while Dean took the chair tucked away in the corner.

"Me? Am I ready?" Dean asked surprised, with a look on his face like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yeah" she chuckled answering his confused question, "ready to find out if you got your wish to be an uncle answered."

"No" he laughed, allowing his heart race to decline just enough to keep from sweating up a storm under his leather jacket, "are you ready?"

"I don't know, I feel like a dumbass host to a parasite growing inside of me" she sighed looking down at her stomach and reflectively putting her hands over the spot where it'll start growing in a couple months "but I'm also slightly happy I guess" she admitted, moving her hands and looking up at Dean.

* * *

"So what did the doctor say?" Sam asked looking up as Ashley shuffled in, hand over her stomach with a blank look in her eyes; just from the way she was carrying herself Sam knew the answer but still waited for confirmation before standing up to congratulate her. Dean was close behind her, carrying he backpack by the top strap.

"Uh, I'm going to be a Mom" Ashley said struggling to say the words.

"That's great" Sam said standing oh to give her a hug, which wasn't reciprocated and that shocked Sam. "Then what are you going to do?"

"Well I don't know. I mean I want to keep hunting with my brothers but-"

"But" Dean interrupted her mid-sentence, "you got a bun in the oven."

"Yeah, thanks Dad" she said spitting at him.

"Sure thing, so you're stuck at home doing research and sitting on your ass" he said tossing a water towards her, which she purposefully let fall to the ground at her feet. Ashley, upset at how Dean suddenly started treating her once he found out she was pregnant, stormed out the door of the motel and started walking down the road without looking back or thinking about grabbing anything.

Truth was Dean didn't know what to do with Ashley. He was scarred out of his mind and didn't know how to help her. She was pregnant for God's sake, and hunters can't be pregnant!

"What are we going to do with her Sammy?" Dean said looking up at Sam.

"Let her be. She's just scarred right now and her hormones are-lethal" he said pausing to figure out how to best explain the situation to Dean. "She'll come back tonight to find a spot in either bed, don't take over the whole damn mattress" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, okay" Dean said buying what Sam said and heading straight for the bottle of whiskey tucked into the back of the counter. "Our family is screwed to hell Sammy" Dean spat out, already feeling the effects of the alcohol being as he had practically chugged the whole bottle.

"No, it's normal for once" Sam said with a stupid grin on his face.

* * *

Ashley finally stumbled back to the room, to find all lights out. As she opened the motel door, her senses were assaulted at all angles, the sounds of snoring coming from both brothers, one much louder than the other, as well as the smell of stale cigarettes and sex swimming into her nostrils suddenly sending her stomach into flip flops and contractions. Ashley ran to the bathroom and just barely made it before her stomach decided to empty all its contents into the toilet in front of her.

The sounds of retching had woken Sam up, padding into the bathroom; he knelt down next to Ashely who was curled up next to the toilet.

"Morning sickness comes at night too?" Ashley mumbled out, still careful not to move and cause another wave on nausea to hit her.

"Ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah, give me a hand up?" Ashley popped open an eye and directed it towards the shadow looking over her.

"Alright, little one. Up and at'em" Sam said lifting his little sister into his arms without any hardship and lifting up with his knees. "Which bed?" he asked, walking slowly and smoothly as he possibly could.

"Yours, no need to wake Mr. Grumpy up as well" she managed out without losing what little was left in her stomach.

"As you wish" Sam quoted her favorite movie, carefully laying her down onto the bed, furthest from the door before grabbing he a trash can and placing it on the floor next to her side.

"Thanks Sammy" she said slipping out of her jeans and rolling onto her stomach to get more comfortable.

"Night Ash" Sam chuckled as he climbed back into bed and instantly drifting back to sleep like he never got up in the first place.

Sam woke up again to the sound of Ashley puking and leaning over the bed. Leaning over her, Sam grabbed her hair to keep it clean and put a hand on the small of her shaking back.

"I can't do this Sammy" Ashley sobbed, tears running down her cheeks mixing in with the sweat running from her forehead.

"Sure you can Ash" Sam said sleep still encompassing his vocal cords. "Dean and I will always have your back cuz we are family."

"You better" she said coughing and moving away from the edge of the bed "if you ever want to see your little niece or nephew."

"Note taken" Sam said chuckling moving over so Ashley had space to roll back onto her back.

"Good. Mind grabbing me some water?"

"Sure" Sam said, sliding he freakishly long legs out from under the scratchy sheets.

"Thanks big bro."

"Anytime Little one, now get some sleep. You're going to need a lot the next 9 months" Sam said chuckling.

"Why are you always the one taking care of me Sammy?"

The question had shocked Sam at first, but he was asking himself the same question for weeks now, so the answer was easier now "cuz I love you more. Plus Dean's hands are kinda full with everything else" Sam said, hating that he couldn't actually tell the truth to Ashley.

"I guess" Ashley slurred from exhaustion.

* * *

"Going for a run?" Ashley mumbled when she felt the weight in the bed shift. "Uh yeah" he said "sorry I woke you."

"No, I wanna go with you."

"Uh, alright. But you sure? You had one hell of a night."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Some fresh air will do me good" she said sitting up.

"Fine, but no slowing me down though."

"Deal" she said pushing herself up to a sitting position "I'll be ready in 5."

The sound of her feet pounding against the sidewalks as doing its job to clear her head. How could she get pregnant? The frat boy wore a condom and he never really finished inside of her...technically. When this baby comes along, she wouldn't be able to keep hunting and she knew it, plus Dean would kill her if she brought that kid up in the life.

The ground had suddenly gotten uneven under her feet, and within seconds she was tumbling forward in slow motion.

"Hey, Ash!" Sam said stopping next to her once he realized she was no longer next to him. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just forgot where my head was" she said rolling from her back to her side, but not using the energy to stand up yet. "What are we going to do? Can't hunt with him, can't teach him to hunt-"

"We'll figure it out Ash" Sam said interrupting her disorganized line of thought, but then he realized what Ashley had said, she said HE. "Wait, you think it's going to be a boy?"

"Oh, I didn't even notice I said _he_, maybe but I dont know" she said, turning pink at her slip of the tongue.

**AN: What are they going to do?! What should they do? I was kind of in a weird mood when I wrote this one, so the tone of the story may change a bit, but everything is going to stay on the same track! Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think! **


	20. Chapter 20: Fight the Door

_**Fighting a Door**_

**WARNING: May contain heavy dark thoughts/ideas/images!**

Sam had spoken too son because next thing the hunters knew, all they had to figure put was how to help Ashley through the tough time ahead of her. Ashley's morning sickness had gotten worse and one morning, she noticed the blood. After rushing her to another clinic, the two Winchesters in the waiting room where informed Ashley had had a miscarriage for "unknown reasons". Castiel had stopped by to comfort Sam and Dean by telling them it was honestly for the best.

"How the hell is it for the best Cas?" Dean said feeling his anger well up inside of him and threaten to boil over here and now.

"Because it wasn't fully human, Dean. It was the product of a relationship between a human and a demon."

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked with his confused puppy look plastered across his face.

"Very sure" Cas responded as he looked up to see Ashley coming out to the lobby.

"Cas" she said, slowly making her way to her family. She was wearing her baggy sweatpants and white tank top, her uncontrollable hair was gathered on top of her head in a messy bun. Despite her attire, Sam and Dean could tell she was having a hard time walking and keeping herself together-she looked like a disaster and everyone knew she felt it too.

"I can help" Cas said extending his hand towards her belly.

"Thanks Cas" she whispered, "you ready guys?"

"Yeah, let's get you out of here" Sam said putting his hand on her back and ushering her out of the door in front of him, like he was protecting her from someone looking to kill her.

* * *

As soon as the family of hunters walked into the motel, Ashley curled up on the closest beds and fell into a fitful sleep. She wasn't easy to be a mom, plus her whole life would be uprooted without warning and she would have been forced to walk away from her brothers. Rolling over from the wet spot on her pillow, she felt eyes on her and woke her up.

"What?" she said propping herself up on her elbows.

"Nothing" Sam said looking back down at whatever was laying in front of him.

"Bullshit" she sighed "why won't you just tell me instead of tiptoeing around me."

"Cuz Cas told us about the uh, baby."

"What about it?"

"It was half demon Ash."

"You sure?" She said sitting up, tears running down her cheeks.

"Yeah, sorry-"

"No" she sniffled, "this is good news. If I had that baby we would have to hunt down my own kid, our own family."

"Ash, it wasn't your kid."

"Yeah it was Sam. And I would have pushed out a damn antichrist!" she said, realizing how much worse it stung when said out loud.

"She's right Sammy" Dean said leaning against the door way as he threw the car keys on the bed Ashley had occupied. "It was for the best, unfortunately." Dean sat down on the bed still occupied and slightly damp from salty tears. He had a certain softness in his eyes that Ashley couldn't quiet place or figure out how it made here feel; but what did it make her feel?

"Come on, screw this town" Dean said standing up and pulling his sister up to her knees in front of him on the bed without asking for permission. "Sammy found a case, so he's driving while we have a nice chat."

"Uh, alright...?" Ashley said stepping down off the bed and gathering all her things as she followed Dean out the door, barefoot.

* * *

Dean had talked to Ashley for hours about what he had wanted her to do. Apparently he wasn't going to let a baby tear the family business apart and was going to suggest she put the baby up for open adoption, and it honestly confused the hell out of Ashley. Yeah, she knew Dean wanted her to have a normal life, but now he's saying he wanted to have the baby, his own blood, out of the picture. Her head was still running when she went to bed that night in Dean's bed, but she couldn't be mad at him because that is what she was secretly thinking too.

* * *

Ashley went out on another run with Sam in the morning, followed by some fight training to get the rest of her aggression out. Throwing punches at someone built like a door was always a challenge for her. It's also hard on Sam because of the major size and flexibility difference-it thought Sam how to stay on his toes. When Ashley had finally maneuvered around Sam and set him up in a bad position, Sam called "uncle".

"So you seem better" Sam said throwing water over to Ashley says she towered off the sweat pooling in the small of her back.

"Well Dean was right, adoption would have been best" she said after taking a long drink from the water bottle.

"Well I guess, but dammit Ashley it was your baby and you just lost it."

"One I wasn't even ready to have" she pointed out.

"Ha, you really are exactly like Dean" Sam said before taking off in the direction of the motel.

"You know it" Ashley said catching up to Sam with ease.

* * *

"De" she said bouncing back into the motel.

"What?" he asked surprised at the fact Ashley had used his childhood name for his two younger siblings.

"When are we leaving? I wanna get going and something down."

"Jeez you are annoying" he said chucking and leaning back in his chair so he could get a better look at her.

"Whatever, I'm ready. Come on lazy ass."

"Alright" he threw up his hands on surrender "10 minutes" he grumbled.

"Good!"

**AN:Sorry to anyone/everyone that wanted this baby to happen, I just saw Ashley as really wanting to stay in the life and had a couple holes in my mind to fill about this! Please don't hate me! Tell me what you thought!**


	21. Chapter 21: Bobby's

_**Bobby's Place**_

Ashley was a killing machine even more than usual after losing her baby. Of course, she was upset, but her form of upset was anger and that made her look even more like Dean. On this latest hunt, Sam wouldn't stop eyeing her like she was a fragile doll teetering on the edge of a high bookshelf looking down. Seeing Sam second guess her every move instead of watching her back only pissed her off more.

Dean was pleasantly surprised with how she was handling herself. Dean had pretty much got the night off, so he was happy when they got back into the Impala to blow out of this town. "Bobby has something for us" Dean said settling into his seat behind the wheel.

"Do you know what?" Ashley asked from the seat next to him.

"Probably just some demon crap" Dean chuckled as he crossed South Dakota's state line.

"Boy do I love demons" Ashley sighed sleepily; the adrenaline had finally worn off and left her feeling like she just got hit by a truck.

As if she was in a tunnel, Ashley heard the door next to her squeak open and someone bend down to pick her up. The scent of motel soap eased her half-asleep mind and allowed her to fall back asleep.

"How she holding up?" Bobby's gruff voice was lowered to a whisper as Dean carried his passed out sister up the stairs past Bobby.

"Uh, a little too fine" Sam said passing a hand through his sleep tangled hair.

"What do you mean 'too fine'?"

"It's like she never got knocked up with the antichrist" Sam said plopping himself down at the kitchen table in front of a beer.

Dean's heavy footsteps echoed down the empty hallway, alerting Bobby that another beer was needed, just in time too. Dean walked in to see his father-figure leaning against the counter watching his every movement.

"What?" Dean barked, not liking how both men were eyeing him.

"You need to stop babying her boy" Bobby remarked back.

"How am I babying her?" Dean asked leaning against the door, giving Bobby his _you're pushing it_ face.

Sensing Bobby just hit a nerve, he dropped the subject and issuing the two hunters into his study to fill them in on what he had found which smelled like a ritual. According to Bobby, there were victims who had their hearts ripped out all over the place, including Minnesota, Colorado, and Iowa.

"Alright, weird" Dean said, feeling exhaustion set in.

"Yeah well, I figured the 3 of you could do it faster than Rufus, that old bag of bones."

"Yeah sure thing Bobby, we'll get started in the morning" Dean said kicking off his boots and depositing them next to the door before he headed back upstairs. Sam walked to the red velvet couch, stretching and making himself look twice as big. "Mind if I steal your couch Bobby?" Sam asked stifling another yawn.

"What? Don't wanna try and squeeze yourself in between those two?" Bobby grumbled as he grabbed another beer from the fridge.

"Yeah, funny Bobby. Thanks for the couch" he said taking off his shirt and waiting until Bobby was up the stairs before stripping off his jeans and changing into shorts.

* * *

Ashley head Dean come into the room, so she rolled to the side furthest from the door. Dean leaned down onto the bed, trying not to shift the mattress's weight too much.

"De" she mumbled sleepily rolling to face him.

"Yeah Killer?" Dean answered closing his heavy eyelids and flopping down on his back.

"Why'd you suddenly attach yourself to my hip? A year ago you could barely go near me."

Dean didn't like where this was going, nor could he come up with an answer to her question.

"Sorry I asked" she said rolling back over. She was followed though, Dean rolled onto his side to show he just didn't know what to say. "De, since when do you even like touching someone else, let alone spooning?" Ashley asked, opening one eye as she looked over her shoulder. She didn't mind the fact that he had suddenly gotten so close to her, it just wasn't something she was used to. Granted they were brother and sister, but Ashley felt like this might be crossing the line just a tiny bit.

"Always. That's why I'm always getting a girl in my bed-of course it's never been my sister..." he said trailing off and opening an eye to judge Ashley's reaction and thankfully she bought it. Ashley only nodded in approval to his response before he could cut off any quick come back she could muster out "Come on get some sleep, we got a big case staring at us from tomorrow" Dean smiled, lying back down on his back.

"Mmmkay De" she muttered as she put down her shoulder, allowing Dean's snores to lull her back to sleep.

* * *

It couldn't have been more than a couple hours before Dean was punched in the side by Ashley before she shot up and leaned over the side of the bed.

"What?!" Dean asked, pulling the silver knife out from under his pillow looking around, but that's when he saw Ashley leaning over and body contracting; knowing there was nothing he could do right that moment, he made way over towards the door to turn on the room's over head light, just in time to see Ashley's body completely slump and send her over the edge of the lifted bed, head first into her sick on the hard wood floor.

"Shit" Dean breathed out instantly going into survival mode to check on his passed out sister.

**AN: Oh no! What's wrong with Ashley now? A couple more chapters for this story! But before you bite my head off, a sequel will follow. I have this ending all set up, so look for it in like 6/7 chapters. I never thought I would be taking this story so far, but I could not have done it without all of you guys! Thank you all SOOO much.  
****I know you don't know how I am going to end this story yet, but give me a couple hints as to what you want to read about and maybe I can work them in!**


	22. Chapter 22: Sick as a Dog

_**Sick as a Dog**_

**AN: Hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think! **

Dean scooped Ashley up and carried her into the bathroom as soon as he noticed the temperature she had. He knew Ashley would be embarrassed and hate him later for this but with being a hunter came the knowledge that eventually you would be stripped without your consent-and this is one of those moments for Ashley. Dean had taken everything off of her and placed her carefully down in the tub. Dean then stripped off his shirt and shorts, leaving only his boxers on as he climbed in behind her for support and turned on the shower to the coolest setting.

Gasping, Ashley sputtered and came to; she was still really dizzy and sweating despite the ice cold water falling on her skin. That's when she realized someone was behind her and she was butt naked in front of that person. Ashley tried as much as she could to turn around, but her neck was stiff and the thought of moving her head made her stomach clench, looking down at her hands though, she could tell it was most likely Dean's and they were clasped around her bare stomach.

"De, what happened?" Ashley mumbled around her throbbing head.

"You got sick and passed out. You fell out of bed right into your…uh…" Dean said clearing his throat and looking at her vomit crusted hair. "Now you have a high temperature, I'm sorry but I had to strip you down."

Underneath all his words, Ashley could hear the panic in Dean's voice, but before she could reassure him, another wave of sick hit her. Thank God, Dean wasn't sitting in front of her, because no matter how she tried, she could not control that it was coming out and she felt terrible already that it landed on his feet.

"Dean, I don't feel-" she choked out before she could even finish her statement, blackness started to fade over her. Apparently Dean had seen her head flop because the last thing she heard was him screaming for help.

* * *

Ashley finally came to when the sun came through the window. Looking around, she saw Dean asleep in a chair next to her bed, bare feet propped up at the end of the bed next to hers. He was snoring louder than ever before, which made Ashley smile at the ruckus he was making, but it also clued her into how tired he really was. She was all sweaty and her hair was wet and tangled like she had never seen before.

Ashley remembered what had happened last night, and was now completely confused. Dean stirred and woke up to see Ashley looking at him, confused to all hell.

"Hey Killer" he greeted his sister.

"What's wrong Dean?" she asked, clearly worried since Dean was on bedside vigil.

"You got an infection from the miscarriage, something called a 'cervix infection'" Dean said pulling is feet off the bed so he could lean closer to her. "Bobby got you set up before heading out on that case with Sam."

"So you washed my hair?"

"Yeah, had to get the gross out."

"And dressed me" Ashley noticed, instantly feeling the color rise up her face.

"Sorry Ash" Dean chuckled, also turning shades of red.

"Am I going to be able to… you know?"

"Sam said you would ask that question" Dean chuckled, letting the color drain from his face "yeah you can repopulate the world like a bunny if you so desire."

Ashley couldn't help but laugh at how uncomfortable that made her brother and how he looked like he was about ready to pass out sitting up in his chair at any minute.

"Hey bud, before you face the plant on the bed, help me get down stairs. You get the couch and I get the desk, deal?"

Relieved that Dean could finally sleep without the worry of Ashley not waking up, Dean quickly agreed and helped her down the stairs before flopping down on his bare stomach to sleep off the stress.

* * *

Dean slowly became aware of the empty room, Ashley was not around and Dean instantly shot awake, panic rushing through his veins faster than even is blood could. "Ash!" he yelled out, allowing the word to echo around the empty house. Dean was just about to punch a wall when he heard footsteps quickly descending the stairs. The responder had a gun and was coming right for him.

"Dean?" the soft voice whispered, peeking around the corner. "God, Dean" she said lowering her gun when she saw him standing in the back corner of the study, "way to scare the shit out of me!"

"Yeah, sorry. Thought you were gone again" Dean said flopping back down on the warm couch. Ashley sat down next to him and laid her head down on his shoulder.

Despite always bickering with her brothers, she finally figured out she needed both around to keep pulling her out of the dark times that would invade her soul. Ashley could never tell her brothers about these moments that plague every second of her life. The dreams she had every night was the shadow sneaking up to choke her, that's why she couldn't sleep alone anymore. Ashley noticed Sam's presence didn't keep the shadows fully at bay, so when Dean started to have the same fear spread across his face she switched beds. Ashley knew it was time to tell Dean what was plaguing her sleeping moments.

Dean, after feeling Ashley's forehead rest against his shoulder, couldn't stop thinking about the comfort her touch was to him. Sam used to be the driving force that kept him calm and grounded at nights. When Sam was deep in sleep and sharing the bed with his brother, Dean would roll closer to his brother, just to feel his warmth. Sometimes when Dean was feeling really lonely, he would roll on his side just to press his face into Sammy's unruly hair. Sam would always scoot in closer to Dean when he felt Dean's breath tickle his ear. But now, both boys were too big for that, no bed could hold 2 6 foot plus men and no way would Sam allow that to happen anyways. Hell, Sam wasn't too happy about sharing the bed with the petite little sister and as soon as Ashley had made the switch to Dean's bed, Sam was visibly happier. Dean knew he needed to tell Ashley all this, but was stopped short when small tears trickled down his left arm.


	23. Chapter 23: Happy Drunk

_**Happy**_** Drunk**

"Ash?" Dean said shrugging his shoulder to get Ashley to look at him, "What's up?"

"I need to-to get some-something of m-m-m-my plate" she stuttered out.

Dean turned towards her to show he was there for her, and even though she didn't meet his gaze, she spilled everything to Dean. He never said a word; he didn't even try to comfort his sister weeping. Ashley was so frustrated that she had poured her heart out to her brother and got nothing out of him that she found herself running aback into the spare bedroom and slamming the door. Exhaustion settled over her and she just slid down the door to continue to cry into her hands.

Dean was shocked at what Ashley told him that his vocal cords seemed to just top working and now he was kicking himself for not saying or doing anything. Dean knew he had to go up there and say something but he wasn't sure how to approach that conversation. He finally got the strength to stand up and pad up to that spare bedroom, but still couldn't bring himself to open the door just yet. Dean's knees gave out and he found himself leaning against the bedroom door. Dean's head was still swimming but he knew he couldn't keep hiding from her.

The door crept open and Dean found Ashley sitting on the floor next to the window overlooking the scrapyard. Dean slid up behind his sister and pulled her back into his lap, so she was leaning against his chest in between his bent legs. Ashley was still upset but leaning against her rock made all that disappear, especially when he started to talk and the vibrations traveled down her spine.

Dean told her everything that was caught in his throat and stuck in his heart for years. Ashley leaned forward to turn around and see Dean's face, filled with emotion and trying to choke back tears that had started to fall.

"Then I guess we are permanent bed mates" Ashley said scooting in to wrap Dean in a rare hug. Even rarer was the brotherly kiss he planted on her forehead, getting his tears all over her.

"Just don't think you are invited when I bring a girl" Dean joked, standing up and giving her a hand up as well.

"I don't ever want to see your naked ass" she said completely grossed out, but laughing it off. "Sam and Bobby should be back soon, I'm going to start getting dinner ready" she said walking out, happier than she'd ever been. As she walked out the door, she stopped to look back at Dean, who was still smiling at her like an idiom, but he was her idiot. "Come keep me company?"

"Of course Killer" he said following her out of the guest bedroom.

* * *

Dean was drinking a beer, sitting on the counter as she was cooking up some hamburger helper. All he could think about was how this finally felt like a normal life, when the Impala's engine roared up the dirt road. But the happy moment was stopped short when Sam's voice yelled for help.

Dean flew off the counter as Ashley cut the gas. Sam was lugging Bobby toward the porch covered in blood. Dean took Bobby as Ashley helped Sam into the room, who was also covered in blood. Dean took Bobby upstairs as Ashley took Sam to the kitchen table. Turns out, all Sam had was a couple gashes on his arms that needed stitches. Quickly fixing him up, Ashley charged upstairs to help Dean.

Bobby had gashes all along his sides, and arms. Dean already was focusing on his sides so Ashley took to his bloody arms. Dean had finished a couple minutes before her, so he stopped to look at her. Ashley's hands were steady, eyes trained only on the gashes covering her patient's arms.

"I'm going to check on Sammy and start up dinner again" excusing himself form the room.

"K" was all she answered.

* * *

"Sammy" Dean said making his way down the stairs.

"Yeah in here" Sam called from his perch on the kitchen table.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Crazy, but got it done with just a couple scratches. How's Bobby doing?"

"Fine, Ash is finishing up on his arms."

"Alright, good."

The two brothers were interrupted by Ashley coming down the steps. "God I need a drink" Ashley said now allowing her hands to shake.

"Here" Sam said, holding out a bottle.

"What you shaken up about?" Dean asked, stirring the ground beef in the skillet.

"I just" Ashley trailed off to swallow "Bobby is always the one stitching us up, not the other way around."

"Well, the man is getting crusty" Dean laughed as Ashley took another swig from the bottle of Jack in her hands.

"Yeah. Well hurry up with dinner, this Jack is hitting an empty stomach" Ashley said popping up on the counter previously occupied by Dean.

"Ha-ha alright then, give Jack a little break" Dean said winking at his tipsy little sister, but deep down he hopped she kept drinking from that bottle, she was always the happiest when she was drunk.

**AN: Ending the chapter on good feels :) Just a couple more chapters for this story, I will be working on a sequel though, so keep an eye open for that! I'll let you know what the title will be in the last chapter! Tell me what you all thought about this one in the mean time!**


	24. Chapter 24: A Wave from the Window

_**A Wave from the Window**_

Dean's attempt to dinner had gone better than expected and he was also in the mod to indulge. Sine Ashley had already finished off the bottle of Jack, Dean went to grab some more of anything anyone wanted. Ashley wanted some Fireball Whiskey while Sam had no preference. Dean was just happy to see Ashley having a good time for once.

When Dean finally came back from his booze run, Ashley had set up a spot for them outside so as not to wake the resting Bobby, who Sam had gone up to check on.

"Time to kick this thing off" Ashley said happy to see the Impala tearing up the dirt road and running up to meet it half way, she walked off with two bottles of whatever Dean handed to her first.

"Hey no, let us catch up to you kiddo" Sam laughed grabbing a bottle of whiskey out of her hand before she started double fisting. Dean popped in a Bon Jovi tape defending his answer with "it's perfect for the occasion man!" and a shot of the bourbon he picked for himself.

* * *

After the two boys had caught up with how much Ashley had to drink, all 3 were happily skipping down memory lane. Dean was laughing so hard he was almost crying when Sam brought up Ashley's prom night. She had begged Dean to bustle just a few extra pool games so she could afford a dress and shoes for the special night. The look on Dean's face when she came out from the motel bathroom was the funny factor, his mouth was hanging in shock as if he never knew she was really a girl under all the baggy sweatshirts and boot cut jeans.

When Dean got over the initial shock and took bother her and her date to the dance yet never left, Ashley was fuming. That was all Ashley could remember clearest from the night, but it did not stop her from having a typical high school prom. Dean had turned into an over protective brother when he saw Ashley adjusting her strapless dress and climbing out from under the bleachers.

The real kicker for Ashley was when Dean had brought up Sam's prom! Sam was so nervous that Ashley had to tie his (geeky) bow tie. Dean kept poking at Sam the whole time Ashley was struggling to keep Sam's head straight. Ashley eventually gave up and allowed Sam to walk out the door with a crooked bow and ruffled hair.

"Then, Sammy came home without that damn thing" Dean burst out laughing, even causing Sam to chuckle.

The sun had started to paint the dark sky with highlights of purples and oranges that was their cue to head off to bed. Sam was the lucky one who didn't have to stomp up the stairs, but it was entertaining none the less to watch his siblings attempting to climb those damn things.

It had taken them a couple tries and bruised knees to make it up the stairs, but they had finally made it without waking up Bobby. Dean flopped down stomach first after skillfully removing his jeans on the move. Ashley took a little longer because she needed to put on sleeping shorts, but when she finally did she also flopped down on her stomach. Dean lifted his head to face Ashley, the alcohol's affects were warring off ever so slightly simply because of the basic science of alcohol consumption "You've always been a happy drunk" he sighed closing his eyes.

"Yeah, like Sammy, but you were too" she smiled.

"Not usually though" Dean responded, feeling terrible and embarrassed. There had been times when in his drunken rampages Dean had hit Sam or yelled terrible things at Ashley.

"You just need a push De" Ashley said too quickly for anyone but her brothers to understand "but chat more after I wake up tomorrow you hear?" she slurred, rolling over to her side, placing her head on Dean's bent arm, unintentionally close to Dean's face.

"Yes ma'am" he said, rolling his head to the other side, feeling his personal space was suddenly invaded.

* * *

The morning had shifted to afternoon before the Winchesters stirred. The smell of a greasy breakfast wafted into the study, causing Sam's stomach to wake first with a flop. Sam groaned into the velvet couch and rolled over to see the grizzled hunter whipping up his famous hangover cure. "Bobby" Sam said, wiping a hand through his sleep tossed hair and feeling his eyes pound.

"Go get the other idgits down here" Bobby grumbled from the kitchen.

Each step caused another throb behind his watery eyes, but Sam was given a job to do before he could touch that magical food.

"Hey" he said, slamming the door open and causing himself to wince.

"What?" Dean barked as Ashley stuffed her head under the feather pillow with a groan.

"Bobby's got the Singer cure on the table" Sam said walking in and throwing Dean's jeans at him.

"Yeah" Dean said, throwing them on and pulling the sheets off Ashley, getting another groan out of her as she pulled her head out from under the pillow.

"Fine, just everyone shut up" Ashley mumbled causing both brothers to burst out in painful laughter.

* * *

The greasy breakfast had in fact soaked up all the remaining alcohol in their stomachs and was ready to head out wherever the road would take them next. Before Bobby allowed his "children" to leave, he pulled Ashley aside "Honey, you need to watch your ass like you are afraid it'll run away from you" the seasoned hunter said with honest concern in his voice.

"Of course, Bobby" she responded with a chuckle "but why are you saying this now?"

"Cuz you are sleeping with your own blood and got knocked up with a fricken demon!"

"Yeah, well they only way I learned to cope as a kid was to sneak into Sammy's bed!" she answered clearly agitated "and getting pregnant was a mistake, Bobby!"

"I know" Bobby said pulling her in an awkward embrace "just watch out for you 3."

"I will Bobby" she responded, calming back into her carefree attitude. As the Impala drove off, Ashley turned to wave at her fill in father, only to see he had already heading back into his house.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed, tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25: Road Trip

_**Road Trip!**_

**AN: Some dark thoughts. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

The Winchesters had all agreed to go south for a bit and maybe pick up a case there. The ride was uncomfortably silent, so it left Ashley time to think about what Bobby had said to her. Ashley had spent most of her life being watched over by either Sam or Dean, it wasn't until Sam died the first time that she was on her own and forced to take care of someone else.

Dean wasn't happy to be patient number 1, but with drinking himself into a stupor every night Dean left Ashley no other choice. Many times over Ashley dragged Dean's ass from the bathroom to the velvet couch and stripped off his jeans to wash them of his own sick. Since Ashley had to drag Dean's dead weight over and over again so many times, she actually pulled something in her back and was constantly in pain and barely able to move.

When Dean had one year left to live is when the reality of being all on her own hit her. Sam and Dean bonded over those last few moments and she was pushed into the background. After Dean died, Sam got quiet and would sometimes disappear for weeks on end. When Sammy was around though, he was picking up her broken depressed ass from bars and bathrooms, one time it was from a pool of blood after she cut "legs shaving". Sam never judged, but he never stuck around after picking her up long enough to see if she really was alright.

Ashley remembered the day Dean came back from Hell clear as could be. Bobby tracked her down, she let him in without even looking at her guests, it wasn't until Dean hugged her around the waist from behind did she realize he was that second person with Bobby- that was the happiest moment of her short life.

It all turned bad again when Sam dove into the pit. For the few days before Dean left to go to Lisa, Dean saved her from getting herself killed all for a crossroads bargain. Dean was less help than Sam was though, because he never came back after disappearing. Bobby was her only family left at that point, so she had to take care of herself.

So Bobby really had no leg to stand on when he said what he did yesterday, she was fully self-sufficient! But maybe he was telling her to watch out more for the boys?

* * *

Ashley's thoughts were interrupted by Sam opening up her door. "Hey" he said, watching the thought shrink from her eyes "can we switch? My legs are cramped and dean wants a break too."

"Oh yeah, sure" Ashley said standing up in the middle of the gas station. She hated wearing shoes in the car, so she padded up to the driver's seat and brushed the Southern dust off her scorching feet and placed them on the cool metal peddles.

"Still going to Louisiana?" she clarified before Dean finished feeding his baby, a nod was all she got out of Sam.

"Good" she said to herself. Ashley was into the New Age metaphysics movement and was always looking for herbs and crystals; Louisiana was bustling with both.

Dean finally got back into the car and was nice enough to pick her up a "Lo-carb Monster" energy drink. The gesture had surprised her, but she knew it was because of the blank stare she had plastered on her face for the last 10 hours of his driving, so she simply smiled as she wedged it in between her legs and pulled back on US-65 South.

* * *

She was glad for the iPod she shared with Sam, because 15 minutes in and both Winchester boys were snoring up a storm. Ashley was always happy to drive, and Dean was less hesitant to let her drive because of how fast she learned clutch and since she knew her way under a hood. All Ashley could think about was getting herself a bunch of cash from hustling pool and making new gris-gris bags for herself and the boys, plus indulging in new crystals and a new Oracle deck. While she was there, she might even go get her chakras checked by a local Reiki healer, and that thought made her jitter with excitement (and a little caffeine).

Before she even realized it had been 8 hours, the sign stating they were coming up to New Orleans crossed the windshield, the excitement had finally boiled over.

"Dean! We're here" she said poking him in his thigh.

"Good" he said sitting up and clearing his throat "Sammy, rise and shine Sleeping Beauty" he said fully energized again.

* * *

The Winchesters had gotten settled in the motel room, but Ashley couldn't wait any longer, partly due to the Monster.

"Look, I'm going to get me some cash before I turn in, anyone want to come with?"

"Naah, go have fun Killer" Dean said flopping down in front of the TV while Sam walked into the shower.

Ashley had played it off perfectly; she looked like a hot mess with a girly drink splashing around in her hand. The biker she played bet her $500 she wouldn't win despite all her bragging, but she did! When the biker realized he had been played, she ran up to the bartender and got away with an extra $500. She couldn't wait to tell her brothers, so she started home.

"That's my girl" Dean said taking the total $800.00 winnings from where she was waving it around.

"Yeah, and tomorrow your 'girl' is going to restock on herbs and gris-gris bags, you want anything specific?" she asked snatching back the wad of cash.

"I'll give you a list tomorrow" Sam said looking up from the page he was reading on his laptop.

"Sweet" she said sitting down on her side of the bed and allowing the tipsy feeling to run its course out of her system. "How do you always do it?" she shot the question at Dean not realizing she had even opened her mouth.

"Do what?" Dean asked confused to hell and back.

"Drive for hours on end and not be exhausted and sore as shit?"

"Cuz I like it" he said with a smirk as he stuffed his face with another handful of fries.

"Well I'm going to bed" she said changing in the bathroom.

"Weakling" Dean said as she walked past towards the bed.

"See you in the morning Ash" Sam said looking over John's journal.


	26. Chapter 26: Bright Eyes

_**Bright Eyes**_

The night hadn't gone as smoothly as anyone had hoped. Since Ashley had gone to bed before Dean, she was curled up into herself. Dean was so touched by how she looked, so he let her be. Sam was working on herb inventory, so he had stayed up a bit longer rooting around in the Impala's spare wheel well.

Dean had slept alright for an hour or two, until his dreams turned rotten. A pair of bright eyes were looking down into a black box, but as the point of view changed Dean saw himself back in that box, that cage in Hell. He must had been tossing and turning because there were 2 small hands on his shoulders and it had caused Dean to panic before he had even opened his eyes. Out of instinct Dean had flipped the owner of those hands and pinned them between the bed and his sweaty body.

"De" the thing under him whimpered and fought against his brute strength, but that voice was so meek and familiar-Ashley!

"Oh god, Ash I am so sorry" Dean said throwing himself off the bed as fast as he could and collapsed onto the floor in between the two beds.

"Its fine shows I need to brush up on a couple things" she sighed as she scooted to the edge of the bed opposite the one dean was leaning on. Dean remained there, stone faced so Ashley slid over to the edge and curled up facing him. She couldn't remain awake for much longer and fell asleep facing Dean and arm hanging off the side of the bed inches from Dean's barefoot.

Dean hoped and prayed that she would roll over in sleep, but never did. Her eyes were swimming behind her closed eyelids. How long until those bright eyes of hers go out and she loses her spirit. Will they stay out like their mother's did, or come back to life like his did? When she started to moan and kick in her sleep, Dean could see the darkness she feared, so he reached out and touched her hanging hand. That one touch had calmed her back to peace.

"Ugh, we are definitely a screwed up redneck family" Dean laughed to himself.

"Yeah, god we are screwed up" Sam answered walking in the door and laying eyes on the tangled bed sheets "got to sleep together to keep the dreams away."

"Yeah" Dean said climbing back into bed and stripping off his sweaty shirt.

"I uh, found a job" Sam said shaking the confusion from his face.

"What?"

"Campers going missing around the woods by the swamps here."

"Alright, we start digging tomorrow" Dean said dropping the sweaty cloth at the foot of the bed and laying back on top of the tangled mess of sheets.

"Sure thing" Sam said taking off his shoes and checking to make sure Ashley was really asleep before he stripped off his jeans and threw on a pair of shorts before lying on his own bed.

Dean now knew the impact of sleeping away from Ashley had on them both, so ever so slightly he wrapped an arm over her left side and hooked his hand under her side. Once he had her hooked, he lifted up slightly and dragged Ashley back towards him. Once Dean had Ashley settled and was sure she wouldn't wake up, he lied down on his back and made sure his side was touching Ashley's.

* * *

Dean felt Ashley move away from his side and it woke him up.

"Where you goin'?" Dean mumbled and grabbed Ashley's arm as she tried to escape.

"Couple metaphysical shops" she whispered back over her shoulder.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked dropping his grip on Ashley.

"Ha, yeah I do mind" she said laughing and standing up. "You can't go from hating me to being glued to my hip! I still need my time Dean, especially since I have to sleep with your smelly ass."

"Right, yeah. Sam found a case so we'll be gone when you get back" Dean said feeling slightly hurt, but understanding where she was coming from.

"Alright, I'll catch you later then" Ashely said walking out the door with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Today was one of the few days when Ashley felt like a normal girl. She was going shopping for things she loved-crystals, herbs, and cards. The list Sam got her was filled with the necessities. Ashley had decided that the new bags would have something special for each owner. Sam would get lavender in his bag to calm down his mind; he was always over thinking the simple things. Dean would get gardenia in his to help his mind heal from the trauma it is filled with. As soon as Ashley walked into Esoterica Occult Goods, the smell of sage hit her nostrils. Ashley was interrupted when her cell rang, it was Sam.

"Yeah" she answered in the typical Winchester greeting. Sam had figured out what the Son of the Bitch was and they needed help to kill it. "Alright, I'll be back in an hour, I just got one more stop." Sam had said they would meet at her next stop in an hour.

* * *

Ashley had picked up everything they needed, including a few rare herbs she came across and was waiting outside when she saw the Impala come around the corner.

"So, what is it this time?" she asked sitting down in the car.

"Wendigo" Dean said handing a sandwich and drink back to her.

"Awesome."

"Yup, so you ready to kill this evil Son of a Bitch?" Dean said throwing a cocky grin back at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Hell yeah!"

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed let me know what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27: Girlish Frenzy

_**Girlish Frenzy**_

**AN: Ah! One more chapter after this one then _Big Brother Winchester_ will give way to _Watchful Winchester__! _Tell me what you think after you enjoy these last 2 chapters...and GO!**

The Wendigo hunt had gone well, even when Ashley had been used as bait. Ashley was used to it at this point though, Sam and Dean were the best hunters when paired together, and they were stronger as a team. The Wendigo took her to some old hunting cabin once owned by a Jeremiah Cummings, but he had since passed of a gunshot wound. In the cabin, Ashley saw two more victims hanging in the corner like salted meat but she was able to get those tourists out safe, and was pretty sure they were never going to come back.

The ride back to the motel was completely uneventful, but Ashley's mind could not stop whirling at the fact that she had been pregnant not too long ago. She wasn't a teenager anymore, yet she still thought she was too young to be a mom. Ashley had always secretly wanted a baby girl to call her own, yet when she had slipped up and used a pronoun it was "he". Ashley was stuck in a tight spot and didn't know what to do, so she decided to ask Dean for help clearing up her confusion, but it would have to be later on tonight.

* * *

Dean could tell Ashley was worried about something as soon as they got back from the hunt because she had made a beeline for the shower, forgetting to grab her clean clothes. She wasn't hurt, she had no problem playing bait ever, so what had her in such frenzy? Ten minutes later Dean heard the water cut off, so he picked up her leather duffle to bring it in to her. Dean gently pushed the door so it would only crack and he stuck his arm holding the bag in.

"Thanks" she mumbled, snatching the bag from him.

"Hey, you up to get some chow after?"

"Sure" she answered quickly, "Sam coming too?"

"Yeah" Dean said getting the confirmation from Sam's quick head nod.

"Okay, be ready in 20" she said shutting the door once again.

"Hey is something up with her?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yeah" Sam said looking up at Dean, who had plopped himself down across the table. "She wants to ask us something but is afraid of the answer."

"How do you know all this chick crap?"

"I spent a year and a half living with one Dean, remember?"

"Oh, yeah right" Dean said clearly embarrassed for forgetting about Jess.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Sam asked trying to get the topic away from his years spent wayward.

"No clue, you two pick" Dean said leaning back in his seat waiting for Ashley to finish being a girl.

She finally emerged from the bathroom in worn jeans, oversized hoodie, and her combat boots, the only thing different than her hunting attire was the way she feathered up her loose hair; Ashley had so much hair it was impossible to keep out of her face when it was down, so the boys almost never saw it in anyway other than up in a bun, ponytail, or braid. "Ready" was all she said as she picked up her wallet and tucked in under the crook of her left arm so her fighting arm was free to grab the gun she had tucked into her waistband. "But I am not in the mood to sit in a car" she admitted as Dean picked up his car keys.

Dean looked at her like she had said monsters aren't real and Ashley knew the interrogation was coming soon. "Look" she whispered to Dean "I'll talk to you once Sam's out of earshot" she sighed know that she was now painted into a damn corner.

"You better" Dean said with his _bitch please_ face.

* * *

Dinner was nice and honestly made Ashley feel better about everything going on in her mind. Sam was drinking a beer as he kept poking fun at Dean.

"Man you got soft" Sam said, finally seeing the worry written across his face every time he looked over at Ashley.

"Yeah, go figure why" Ashley answered seriously.

"Bite me" Dean said finishing off the last of his jambalaya "ready?"

"Sure thing, jerk" Sam said throwing down the money to pay for the food, "but I'll meet you all back at the motel in a few"

"Sure, bitch" Ashley smiled as she walked out the front door, not bothering to wait for Dean to come up behind her.

"Hey" he said finally catching up to his sister.

"Just give me a breath would ya'?" she said, spinning back to face Dean. He threw up his hands in frustration, but kept walking towards the hurricane.

"No, sorry I won't" he said to the point. "Sam's not here, so you are talking!" Dean barked with full authority in his voice.

"Fine, I want out!" she said not bothering to control the anger Dean put in her by not giving her a chance to collect her thoughts. "I want a house" she said feeling the tears run down her cold face "a-a-a-and I don't want to go alone, but I know you guys want to keep going."

"Damn right we do. But I know Sam'll want to stick next to you, and I need to stay by Sammy."

"No, Dean-"

"No Ash! We are family and it's going to stay just like that!" Dean said turning into John, and it was scaring Ashley.

Her face must have been an open book because Dean's hands unclenched and the red tint of anger that had been all over his face was draining back to his pale freckled complexion. After taking in a shaky breath Dean went back to the subject more calmly "I'll talk to Sam tonight and see what he thinks."

"Fine she said, spinning around and walking quickly back to the motel room.


	28. Chapter 28: 2 or 3?

_**2 or 3 rooms?**_

**AN: Here it is guys, the final chapter! ****Who would have thought my first fan fiction would have been this much of a success? Stay posted for _Watchful Big Brother Winchester_ for the next couple of days!**Thank you for sticking with me and special thank you to all who supported me through this great adventure (snn7b, ladybugsmomma, Winchestergurl1999, AndromedaProblems, Winchester2975, Rya-fire1, Deadly witch, Arrow, TimeLadyMararder, KatieMarrie)!

To say Dean wasn't upset by Ashley's bombshell would be a lie. Hell, Dean punched Sam the last he wanted to bow out of hunting, but then again Dean knew Ashley, she was just PMSing and wasn't serious about leaving the life. Hunting was Ashley's passion; even though it was messed up she still loved it. Dean was exhausted from trying to understand Ashley's train of thought, so he finished his beer and walked back into the motel room. Dean wasn't sure how long he was outside, but it must have been long enough to allow Ashley to fall asleep sitting in front of the laptop. It was enough to bring a chuckle to Dean's lips.

"Hey Ash" Dean said nudging her with his foot "give it up and just go to bed."

"Huh?" she said before waking up completely, but that is when she saw the Wi-Fi even timed out. "Oh yeah, guess so" she said climbing into bed after she kicked off her jeans and quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants from Stanford. She was so tired she didn't even notice she had taken up the whole bed.

Dean shook his head and knew tonight was one of those nights where he would be fighting all night for some bed space and covers. He decided it was best to let her sleep for a while before also going to bed. Dean's head was still running when Sam came back.

"Where you been?" Dean asked only glancing up at the giant in the door way.

"Uh, a friend of mine from Stanford lives around here, so I stopped in to say 'hi'" Sam said popping open a beer from the cooler they've dragged around with them.

"So, Ashley asked me that question" Dean said leaning back in the chair he was currently occupying.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, honestly surprised that she had gone to Dean with whatever she needed.

"She wants out and for us to be running things like Bobby."

"What?"

"Yeah, so what do you think?" Dean said anticipating Sam's answer.

"She'll get over it" Sam said sitting down to take off his shoes.

"Yeah" Dean said getting up to take a shower.

* * *

Dean was right, Ashley was hogging the bed space, but she was still glued to his side. Ashley was sweating and thrashing about and Dean felt everything. Ashley's face was so scrunched he was sure she would start sobbing at any moment. Since she was on her back, Dean rolled over to his side and placed his dead on her tiny shoulder and his arm lay over her head. Dean's breathing had calmed Ashley down as he suspected it would, pleased with himself, Dean drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Ashley offered to go get some food while the boys tried to wake up, Dean was having a hard time this morning, so he decided just to roll back over and take a nap untils he got back, but it only lasted a couple minutes. Ashley was back and gently woke Dean up and tugged his arm "Hey, so I thought about things" she started, handing Dean a cup of coffee.

"And?" Dean struggled to sit up because of how stiff he was.

"I don't want to stop, but I do want an actual place to call home."

"Alright. We'll find a spot and figure it out" Dean said seeing Sam nod his head in agreement.

"First question though, 2 or 3 bedroom?" Sam said with a smile at his little sister.

**The End**

Stay tuned for _Watchful Big Brother Winchester_


End file.
